One Jaune, Many Arcs
by Harosata
Summary: Various ideas of what RWBY can fit into, or what can fit into RWBY. Some chapters may not involve Jaune at all.
1. Detective Conan

Summer Rose did foolish things sometimes. Following the orange-haired boy would be one of them.

Sure, all the boy did was just grab a cookie from a plate, and no one else saw him do it. Even if that were the case, no one would bother giving chase just for one little snack.

But to Summer, that snack was worth dying for. She quickly followed him, but when she lost the boy and found herself lost, she would have left if not for a more curious sight.

A woman dressed in what looked like flames with eyes that glowed like ember. She did not know who the woman was, but Summer knew that the woman was talking to a Faunus. Curious, she got closer.

"I see that the White Fang has...accomplished its first victory." The woman said with a voice as smooth as silk.

"Yes, with the money you gave us, we were able to feed those without jobs, and we managed to get enough Faunus to stage a protest." The Faunus rubbed his hands. Summer noticed a white wolf tattoo on his hand.

"That is a good effort, but I believe the money would have been put to better use..." The woman looked at him. "If you actually fought back."

The Faunus and Summer's eyes widened. "B-but the White Fang is a peace movement! If we fight back-"

"If you do not fight, the other Faunus will think being meek and enduring torment will earn them respect." The woman pulled out the man's hand and traced his tattoo. She then dug three of her fingers into the back of his hand, and while the Faunus screamed, she did not let go. "Faunus are hunted down like animals...no, people do not really go after animals while the Grimm are out too play. What do you think will happen if they start testing random mixtures of Dust? What would happen if they started to make these robots and turn them into mindless police, or worse, place them in the jobs you worked so hard to get? Do you think that they will continue to listen to what is right or wrong once they created weapons so powerful?"

The woman let the man go, and as the man clutched his hand, he saw three scars digging through his wolf tattoo. The woman shook her head. "But that is my opinion. Do not worry, I shall send more funding to your...organization."

The Faunus nervously nodded and ran away. Once he was gone, Summer planned to move, but she saw the orange-haired boy walk up to the woman.

"So, Granny, why do we have to play with the animals? Just give them the weapons already." He complained as he was about to eat the cookie. He yelped as he narrowly avoided a fireball, though his quick snack was now charcoal.

"Patience, Roman. It does not take much for a tame animal to go feral." The woman clenched her hand and smothered the flame within. "However, with the right training, they will become attack dogs thirsty for man's blood, and with the right persuasion, even you can command them with only a few words."

Summer Rose knew that she had stumbled onto something big. However, she barely turned around when she saw a little girl with mismatched eyes smiling at her. Summer wasted no time and sprinted past her...slamming into a glass Semblance that shattered to reveal a wall. She did not have time to recover as a big fireball knocked her down again.

"Tch, it's White again." The boy muttered.

"You were followed? No matter, we will deal with her..." The woman looked down at Summer. She pressed her hand against the Huntress's chest, making it glow hot as Summer attempted to sit up. "Roman, be a dear and give me...that."

The boy pulled out a small box that would hold a ring, but when the woman snapped it open, she pulled out a crystal...no, Dust.

"Now, this is a special mixture I managed to acquire. No one managed to activate it safely, not without blowing themselves up. However, I heard it is...painful if accidentally ingested. An exquitise yet silent death."

With her other hand, the woman pushed the crystal into Summer's mouth, her hand burning hot so that the Huntress couldn't bite down. Summer swallowed, and she convulsed. Her insides were burning so much she had not realized that the trio had left her to die. Summer never noticed she blacked out.

* * *

"And when I woke up, I found James hovering over me." Summer recounted as she put on a new dress. "Stupid Ironwood didn't recognize me, so I ran until I found you. Then again, I wouldn't have recognized myself either."

Qrow agreed with her. Summer wasn't just shorter, but younger too, probably ten years old now. He had not recognized her either, but in agreement never to bring up a certain topic, Qrow was forced to acknowledge that the little girl was Rose. "You're always getting into trouble, aren't you? I get it. You want me to find out about those guys, the White Fang, and this...Dust."

"Yes, but...I don't think I should let the old gang know." Summer admitted as she dug through her closet and looked for a white cloak. "That woman, if she has access to dangerous Dust and weapons, she won't need to convert the White Fang to hurt my friends, and frankly, I think it's too late to stop the White Fang."

Qrow pulled out a red cloak and draped it over Summer's shoulders. "Don't dismiss Glynda and the others just yet."

"Just...not yet. I don't want them to see me like this." The bell rung, and Qrow went to open it as Summer looked around to hide.

"Xiao Long, what wakes you up at this hour?" Qrow asked.

"Come on, Qrow. Has it really been 'So Long'? Hahaha..." Seeing that Qrow and his wife glared at his joke, Mr. Xiao Long coughed. "R-right. We heard something crash into your house, but we knew you'd take care of it. Still, we didn't see anyone flee like they've seen the Grimm Reaper, so we've came check up on you."

"Everything has been resolved." Qrow turned and saw that young Yang had already spotted a new friend and pulled her out. "Right, allow me to introduce my 'niece', Re-Ruby Rose."

* * *

Ruby Rose did foolish things sometimes. Following the orange-haired man would be one of them.


	2. Kill la Kill: Spy

Beacon, one of the greatest schools to ever exist, had been destroy in a day. An army of students moved like soldiers, destroying the school, and the students of Beacon were unable to fight back since their rocket lockers were launched during the invasion. The invaders left as quickly as they came, but the damage was already done; Beacon would have to close down until repairs were finish.

"Crescent Rose..." Ruby whined. Yang patted her little sister on the back, but she too knew the loss of Ember Cecilia. Nearly all the students had bored the airship to head home, though all of them dreaded to head home, weaponless and now schooless.

"This is bad. The Schnee Company would have to cooperate with other companies if Beacon is to return to a fraction of its former glory." Weiss had gotten off her scroll. "Not that Schnee is going to put down any money, now that Beacon's reputation is ruined."

Ren meditated as much as he could, but even he couldn't keep himself calm. "How did that school manage to win?"

"They had numbers, and their clothes was as strong as armor, almost like they were embedded with Dust." Blake surmised. "But at the same time, we were all gathered in the cafeteria while most of the teachers were out on business, plus our weapons are gone. It definitely smells like an insider job."

"You mean, there's a traitor at Beacon?" Velvet couldn't help but overhear the conversation. "How could they? How did they get in?"

Blake shrugged. "Everyone has come from an accredited Hunter's school, and none of the uniforms matched what they have. That means-"

"Someone faked their transcript." Cardin stood up, and just when Jaune left the restroom, the bully punched him in the nose. "You! You scrawny son of a-"

Team CRDL quickly shielded Cardin as RWBY restrained Nora from trying to blow up the ship. The big man of Team CFVY tried to make his way between the two teams. "Stand down. Cardin, you have a history of impulsive agressiveness, yet I am reluctant to admit you have reached an epiphany. Tell us your woes."

"That...He's their spy!" Cardin pointed a finger at Jaune. "He faked his own transcripts and pretended to be a weak boy while he mapped out the whole school."

"That's not true!" Pyrrha quickly defended. "Sure, Jaune did fake his transcripts, but it was only because he wanted to be a hero like his family! Isn't that right?"

"...Cardin's right." Jaune muttered as he slowly got back up. "I was too busy remembering every corner of Beacon to keep up with my studies. In the end, my 'study' paid off?"

Pyrrha backed away. "No..."

Jaune weakly laughed. "I...I was too weak. I had to provide for my family, but even if the school provided a better life for those who studied hard, academics was never my strong suit. That's why...I made a deal. One school...for my family to live a good life. Now, though, I'm not so sure I made the right choice."

"Of course you didn't!" Weiss tried to choke him. "What insane person makes you ruin our valuable education! Huh? Tell me!"

Ruby tried to make Weiss let go, but Jaune managed to get some sounds out. "K-k-kiryuin."

Weiss froze. Her hands shook even as they loosened from Jaune's neck. "Kiryuin? Th-that Kiryuin?"

Jaune nodded. Weiss slumped to the ground, and Ruby was concerned. "Who's Kiryuin?"

"Satsuki Kiryuin, heiress of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, known for their REVOCs clothing brand." Weiss shivered.

"What, afraid of a fashionista?" Yang tried to joke.

Weiss glared at her. "Five years ago, every big company hosted a tournament that all the heirs participated in. Of course, every company also wanted to show of the best of their products, so my sister and I were outfitted with the finest Dust and related products. Everyone else had customized weapons, navigation systems, even robotics that Atlas didn't have at the time. But Satsuki, she came into the battlefield in nothing but her underwear and a normal sword. She insulted us, saying that we were weak, and of course, we all formed an alliance againt her. We though she would be an easy target..."

Weiss traced a hand over her scar. "I was one of the lucky ones. My sister just recovered from her coma a few days ago. Now that I think about it, Penny looked like that heiress who died shortly in the hospital."

Ruby gasped. Weiss weakly chuckled. "Thirty companies that spoiled their children with private lessons and the best equipment in existence, taken down by a girl who didn't get a scratch on her. Not only that, said twelve-year-old also talked to the presidents and CEOs, and not only were no legal actions taken against her, but half of the companies also merged with hers. I think if I were to face her again, I can get one strike in..."

"If she was still twelve..." Jaune pointed out. "La...Satsuki took out five hundred gang members with just a pulse of her aura and she commends so much presense that a student council president held himself back two years to join her year. Speaking of which, Satsuki is the student council president of the school that invaded Beacon and the headmaster has no power to stop her."

"Wow, an insanely strong army led by a goddess of war. You sure get into a lot of crazy situations."

"Sun?" Blake blinked at the monkey Faunus. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I decided that if you're out of school, we might as well have a vacation." Sun pointed to the cockpit where the rest of his team was piloting. "But if Jauney-boy here is willing to tell us, we'll help you kick their ass."

"To Honnouji Academy? Sure." Jaune looked at the people who did not expect him to surrender the information so easily. "Oh, she lets any students enter. She's not afraid of anyone stealing her school's secrets because, quite frankly, no one managed to succeed yet. In fact, I was told that, when your weapons are taken to Honnouji, you'll get them back...when you become Honnouji students."

"Well, we're not going to!" Ruby stood up, gazing at the other students. "So what if she's the ruler of her own place or your boogeyman? It is our duty as Hunters to stop the forces of evil and to preserve the balance of the world, and if we join Satsuki, we shift that balance. We become evil. We give up being Hunters. Tell me, are you Hunters?"

Everyone roared. They were hunters, and there were going to go against the most dangerous creature ever.


	3. Assassination Classroom

_((I originally wanted to use the sure-kill technique against Cardin or Weiss. However, it would probably not make sense when everyone else was watching, so here is this scenario instead.))_

* * *

Young Jaune Arc was sitting under a tree, a wooden sword in front of him.

"There you are. I haven't gotten to thank you for getting me to a hospital." A man with a stern face hobbled past the tree. "Of course, your dad doesn't want me to talk to you either."

"Uh, thanks?" Jaune blinked. "Wait, why doesn't Dad want me to talk to you, er, for you to talk to me?"

"If you think about Grimm, fighters and Hunters like your dad are trained to deal a lot of damage to them, and as a result, the Grimm die and the Hunters get paid." The man picked up the wooden toy, the blade pointed away from this thumb. "The difference is, we assassins kill Grimm, and as a result, we get paid for it."

"A-an assassin?" Jaune gulped. "You're an assassin?"

"Don't be afraid. My limbs aren't able to move as they did before, and even then, I'm thinking to retire from my job while I'm still alive." The man handed Jaune his sword back. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Jaune looked down at his wooden toy. "I...I want to be a hero, a Hunter just like my family, but I'm..."

"Weak?" The man guessed. "Yes you are, and truth be told, that's not a bad thing. Me, I consider myself the best assassin, but I would not want to go into a straight fight with a Hunter since the training that made me an assassin made me weak in the field of actual combat."

The man glances behind him and kneels down. "Since you saved me, I think it would be fair if I teach you a technique, a sure-kill technique."

"S-sure kill?" Jaune was curious.

The man smirked. "One that would turn the battlefield back into a field of my choosing, and there are some factors to make this happen, you must remember these three..." 

* * *

Jaune looked around. Team RWBY and JNPR were currently hiding behind some crates in a White Fang hideout, the only thing between them and a few more miles of escape was Blake's old friend, Adam. Blake and Pyrrha were too injured to fight, and they just learned that Adam was good with both the blade and countering Dust attacks. A thought came to him. "Blake, this guy, was he ever close to dying?"

"Once..." Blake clutched her side. "Poor childhood, never asked him about it."

Jaune spotted a stun rod, dropped from one of the grunts no doubt. "Good enough. Let me handle this."

The girls watched as Jaune walked into the open, the rod on his belt and his sword in his hand. Adam saw him. "So, you have decided to surrender?"

"I have decided to end this senseless fight." Jaune flared his Semblence, a white aura that healed the minor scratches on his face. Adam shifted a bit. Jaune smirked.

"Is he insane?" Weiss whispered.

"Jaune knows what he's doing." Ruby replied. "...I hope."

Jaune gave a glance at his opponent as he remembered the assassin's lesson.

_First, you must possess two weapons._

Jaune moved, then ran quickly at Adam. Adam gripped his sheath and readied his blade.

_Second, your opponent must be skilled._

Jaune extended his blade. Adam's head shifted, following his weapon.

_And third, your opponent must fear death._

* * *

_'So, he plans to charge in?' _ Adam wondered. _'He must have a plan, but he's not fast enough to execute it.'_

_'The last two conditions are very important.' _ Jaune recalled. _'A skilled fighter would keep his eyes on your weapon as his life depends on it. He knows that if he takes his eyes off, he can die. Which means...'_

Jaune let go of his sword.

Adam saw that. _'What?'_

"What?" RWBY and JNPR didn't believe it either.

_'Losing your weapon is a foolish thing to do in battle, which is why your opponent's brain is torn between following the weapon and figuring out why you made that move.'_ Jaune swung his hands forward. _'With his sight elsewhere, you pull off the sure-kill technique-'_

**CLAP**

_'Wha...what was that?' _ Adam did not know where that sharp noise came from, but had he not been so distracted, he would have realized Jaune's hands were clasped just below his chin.

_'A noise like a explosion of sound, created by an everyday motion, also has no place in a battlefield.'_ Jaune marveled at the technique. _'But now my opponent's senses is no longer connected to the battlefield. It just comes down to the next second to use this opening!'_

Jaune quickly withdrew his hand, grabbing the handle of his stun rod and quickly swinging it. By the time Adam recovered, thousands of watts surged into his body. "Gaaaahhhhhhh!"

Adam fell to his knees. "Ahh...to be...defeated...by the weakest of you...humans..."

"If being weak allows me to be with friends who care for me, then I won't deny it." Jaune nudged Adam's chin up with the stun rod. "Tell me, for Blake's sake, if you like the weak White Fang who sought peace and justice or the strong White Fang who commits wars and crimes."


	4. Toriko

((Sometimes, these crossovers will be placing characters in teams of four in the RWBY-verse, or placing the RWBY in the other world. Also, I think for every fifth chapter, I'll introduce my own team.))

* * *

A blue-haired boy motioned his teammates closer as they approached an opening. "There he is, our target. Everyone got their weapons ready?"

A big boy grinned as he hefted his bazooka. A boy with long and colorful hair loaded Dust cartridges into his arm guards. A boy wearing a bandana simply shifted his sword into a bow.

The blue-haired cracked his knuckles through his gauntlets. "Alright, here's the plan-"

"Who cares, Toriko! He's going down!" The big boy ran into the clearing.

"Hey! Stick with the plan!" Toriko shouted. "Coco, Sunny, we have to help him!"

"What's the plan?" The bandana'd Coco asked.

"We rush in and take him down by surprise."

Coco and Sunny stared at Toriko. "...And Zebra's plan is different how?"

"Hey! You cocky bastards better not be talking about me!" Zebra shouted, having expanded his bazooka into a giant shield to block the barrage of blows.

The boys looked at each other and then ran in. Coco let loose some arrows while Toriko shot his bullets. Their target managed to dodge those, but then he couldn't move. Sunny was standing at a distance. "Guys, now!"

Zebra picked up his shield, which condensed back into a barrel, and then let loose a massive shot. Toriko rushed into the resulting smoke screen, dialing a number in his gauntlet. "Three..."

Toriko slammed his fist into his target. He could feel the dust from his attack explode three times, but that was bad thing, because when the smoke cleared, their target has not moved.

"Good job, CSTZ _(Costs)_. Sunny, your semblence is getting strong, and I suppose this is your plan, Coco, to catch me off guard. I can also tell that Zebra and Toriko are getting stronger as well. However..."

Their target, Ichiryu of IGO Food Company, simply stretched his arms as if taking a yawn, meters of hair snapping like strings. He then punched Toriko, sending him flying through some trees. "It's my turn now." 

* * *

Weiss was not happy. She, heiress to the Schnee Spice company, had found a Combo, a food hunter to be precise. Unfortunately, her combo loves cookies.

"Hey, Weiss, which has better milk, the Waterfall Wagyu or the Kobesake Bull?" Ruby asked.

"I would rather go for a Cloudwalker Cow." Weiss admitted. "They're fragile, but if we manage to grab one, they have the smoothest milk that's not so fatty and still maintains the most flavor. Wait, don't tell me that's going to be your Drink?"

"Yep!" Ruby was proud of her full course-in-progress:

**Hors d'Oeuvre- Spicy Cheddar Cookie (1)**  
**Soup- Crisp Wolf Soup (14)**  
**Fish- Cookie Cutter Shark (26)**  
**Meat- **  
**Main Course- **  
**Salad- **  
**Dessert- Eye-Screaming Sand Witch (83)**  
**Drink-**

Weiss buried her head in her hands. "Why, oh why do you want a menu only filled with cookies?"

Ruby looked at her shoes. "Well, truth be told, only seven of my items are going to be bait."

"Bait?"

"Yeah, when I was young, my mom used to make cookies and leave them at the window. I could always smell it and came home every day. That was why, one day, I smelled something strange...I smelled blood." Ruby took a deep breath. "I came home as fast as I could, but not fast enough to save my mom. Perhaps it was a good thing, because whatever creature struck already left, leaving only a tuft of blue fur at the scene. So far, I haven't found out what kind of creature has blue fur, but I figured that this 'cookie monster' probably drew to the smell of mom's cookies. That's why I want to get its attention and turn him into my Main Course." 

* * *

**Team: CSTZ**  
CSTZ is a team from Mistral, trained by the Hunter Ichiryu who now runs the food company IGO. Due to their sensing abilities, they are usually sent into Grimm-infested territories to bring back exotic ingredients. Ichiryu likes to brag that they are the next Four Kings, the best hunters in existence.

**Coco:**  
Lifestyle\- Coco's family is a tamer of Nevermores as well as poison experts, and Coco infuses some poisons into himself to develop an immunity to them. This makes his body poisonous to the Grimm as well. Coco is also an excellent strategist, though he makes a living as a fortune teller using his Semblance.  
Weapon\- A sword that unfolds into a bow or a spear. His weapon is coated in a cocktail of poisons that he is immune to.  
Semblance\- Electromagnetism. While it is not strong enough to affect metal, Coco has honed his Semblance to read waves. This allows him to see subtle differences in materials and even determine when a person will die.

**Sunny:**  
Lifestyle\- He is a vain man who considers himself prettier than his sister. He values anything beautiful and is disgusted by anything not. Sunny would be the only member of the group that works under IGO full-time.  
Weapon\- Dust gauntlets. They are capable of creating wrist blades or launching Dust. However, Sunny rarely uses them in favor of his Semblance.  
Semblance\- Hair. Sunny can manipulate his hair, and with Aura, he can make it stronger than steel. He also uses his hair to "greet" people.

**Toriko:**  
Lifestyle\- Toriko is a big eater that has at one time paid to live in a candy house. He also holds onto a code: Never kill what you can't eat; he avoids killing people or Grimm that are not part of his objective. By this effect, he has partnered with a young chef to see if Grimm can be turned into a food source. He has a sense of smell that is more powerful than his team's Semblances.  
Weapon\- Gauntlets capable of firing three rounds at a time. He can also deliver a Dust-powered punch that explodes multiple times.  
Semblance\- Oni. If his body is close to dying, his Aura takes over in the form of a powerful demon. This Semblance has a danger of eating away at his body if used too long, and there may be hints that there is a second level with an even more powerful demon.

**Zebra:**  
Lifestyle\- Zebra is a zebra Faunus that likes fighting and eating so much, he was arrested for killing 26 people, all who were criminals. He does not care if people fear him or praise him, but if they become cocky, Zebra lets his opinions be known. He also has no patience and is quick to anger.  
Weapon\- A bazooka that can expand into a bigger shield. He can also change the firepower and use the shells as mortars. His favorite Dust is Screech Dust, a mixture that produces powerful noise and used in fireworks.  
Semblance\- Sound. Zebra can pick up a conversation from a thousand miles away and make a map by clicking his tongue. He can also broadcast his voice that same distance. Ichiryu joked that they would build alarmed to warn people he was that close.


	5. OC: Azuros C Harosata

_There are three ways that a child would inspire to become a Hunter. First, their parents are Hunters with tales against impossible odds. Secondly, their parents are dead from the enemies of Hunters, the Grimm. And lastly, especially in a case of an orphan, they see a visiting Hunter._

_This was what Azuros C. Harosata, a young boy in an orphanage, saw when the lady in white cut through a massive Grimm like a thin sheet of paper. A strength that ensured he would never be the weak little boy again._

_"I will be strong..."_

* * *

"Azuros, wake up."

The young man yawned and stretched as he put his shades on, a strip of tinted black with a small golden horn near his right ear. He had not bothered to slip out of his combat suit, a black bodysuit with blue armor plating and a silver chest piece, adorned with a red scarf around his neck. He picked up his weapon, a mostly shiftless purple weapon with a red edge. It was a combination of an axe and sword taller than him, the handle measuring just a head shorter than him with a red crystal in the bottom shaft, with the back blade covering half of the weapon's top and the front blade protecting the whole length; this was a weapon he had designed himself to strike fear in his opponents, and it was appropriately named Nightmare Maelstrom.

"So, we're at Beacon now." Azuros opens the door...

"You idiot! We're still in the ai-"

The suction pulled Azuros out of the Dustplane. This woke him up quickly, the wind rushing through his silver hair. He could make out Beacon coming right at him, very fast.

"Well, when in Vale..." Lightning cackled around him. 

* * *

"Good job, Pyrrha." Glynda praised. "You are definitely suited for the Vytal Tournament."

Pyrrha blushed, but said nothing. Taking on Team CRDL by herself was more of a warmup. Glynda peered at her Scroll. "Well, we have time for one more ma-"

Something crashed through the stadium, thunder booming into the audienced. As the crackle of lightning and smoke disappated, the figure stood up. He pulled Nightmare Maelstrom from his back and pointed it at Pyrrha. "Heh. It's been a while, Pyrrha Nikos."

Pyrrha stepped back. "Who...are you?"

"I...am Azuros Harosata." Harosata stared at Pyrrha. However, there was still a face of confusion staring back at him. "Mistral Tournament ring a bell? Really? Let's see, four-time champion, four years ago, got a Semblance of..."

"Wait, that is you!" Pyrrha almost screamed. "You look different from the last time we met.

"Mr. Harosata!" Glynda frowned as Azuros stopped counting his fingers. "I do not know if your school lets you implement landing strategies through rooftops, but we only practice them in designated zones. That being said, there is still time for one more fight, so if you're interested..."

Harosata grinned. "Of course I am. And I choose Nikos..."

Pyrrha readied her blade.

"...To verify my coin toss." Pyrrha almost drooped as Harosata pulled out a coin. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Glynda gave a curt nod. Harosata showed Pyrrha both sides of the coin to let her know it was legit. "Heads and Tails. Heads, I'll choose...sleepy head over there."

Blake jerked awake. "Wha-"

"And Tails, I choose...Tall scraggly blonde there."

Jaune looked around. "Me?"

Pyrrha was alarmed. "Wait, you can't just-"

"I want to fight you too, but I can wait for the grand finale in the Vytal Tournament." Harosata looked at the audience. "I just want to remind people that this tournament, and real life, is not going to you any mercy if you don't fight with your all. And now, I flip."

Harosata flicked the coin into the air, and then he grabbed the coin as it was falling. 

* * *

_Azuros opened his palm. "You chose Tails?"_

_Pyrrha nodded. Azuros frowned. "That's your Aura thingy, isn't it? You have some sort of magnet thing."_

_"P-polarity." Pyrrha realized her trick was discovered. "I'm sorry..."_

_"Ah, don't worry, I'm not bashing on your fighting style." Azuros waved his hand. "It kinda sucks, though. I mean, you could do so much more, like throwing a lot of floating swords, even hijacking a robot and making it fight for you. It kinda feels like you were holding back."_

_"And you weren't?" Pyrrha asked. "I haven't seen you use your Semblance either."_

_Azuros scratched his head. "Eh, I didn't get it activated. Couldn't find a teacher that was willing. I think I did good without it."_

_Pyrrha's eyes widened. This boy had reached the final round without Aura? Not only did it enhance a person's body, but it was also a catalyst to activate Dust. Pyrrha quickly grabbed Azuros's head._

_"What are you-"_

_"I'm unlocking your Aura." Pyrrha said. "As long as you don't tell anyone about my Semblance..."_

_Azuros shrugged. "Okay then. But the next time we meet, we will have an actual match, no secret dance of yours, got it?"_

_And as Pyrrha chanted, he could feel electricity coursing through his veins._

* * *

Blake's eyes widened as she flipped back, narrowly avoiding Nightmare Maelstrom sailing over her head. For such a big weapon, Harosata swung it as quick as a knife, able to change how his weapon struck by simply holding the handle at a different interval, plus a few times, Nightmare Maelstrom fired blank rounds from both ends of the shaft to quickly reposition his weapon. Thinking she gained some distance, Blake folded her blade into a gun and fired.

Harosata frowned. With his Semblance, he could now feel Pyrrha silently adjusting his armor and blade. To the crowd, it makes him look like he's taking it easy on Blake. He snorted as he dodged, even though some of the practice bullets struck him. "I guess I'm done playing around."

Pyrrha knew something was wrong when Harosata shot forth and managed to smack Blake with his weapon, much to the cat girl's surprise. She could no longer shift his metal armor around, and suddenly, it struck her like lightning. Harosata's Semblance, Lightning, allowed him to generate energy like how Yang would combust into flames (though Ruby pointed out that this was not her Semblance). It seems that Harosata was flowing electricity through his armor, creating an electromagnet that made it hard for her to manipulate the poles of the metal. She was already sorry for sending Blake into this mess, but she wasn't going to give up just yet.

Blake also noticed this as her bullets seem to repel away from him. Blake ran up to him, swinging her blade. Harosata was quick to defend as he raised his weapon like a shield, and that was what Blake wanted as Gambol Shroud extended into a whip, latching just under the head of Nightmare Maelstrom...Blake just realized she was trying to pull a heavier weapon out from a man who can produce electricity.

She failed to let go in time as electricity rushed through Gambol Shroud. At this point, Harosata simply shot his weapon upward, then he rushed quickly at Blake, delivering a palm thrust to her head. Luckily, Blake managed to swing her head, but as she tried to jump back, she felt a tug, forgetting to let go of her whip. This was all Harosata needed to punch her in the gut, knocking her down. "Now then, should I go easy on you?"

Blake looked up. She quickly raised her weapon and shot the sprinkler system. Harosata looked up as water hit his electrically-charged body...

* * *

_Azuros held a rod. It was connected to five sets of wires with five light bulbs at the end. Ideally, all five lightbulbs would light up if they were introduced to a source of electricity. However, Azuros lit the light bulbs on one at a time, then rapidly and two at a time._

_Azuros felt a tap on his shoulder as he released the mechanism. "What's up, Boris?"_

_His teammate handed him a letter. "Huh, students are invited to stay at Beacon for the upcoming Vytal Tournament and will include a dance...Huh, isn't Beacon the fancy school with the strong Hunters? Alright, gather the girls. It looks like we're...ah, you know."_

* * *

Nightmare Maelstrom was hovering over Blake's neck. The reason it had not been stopped by Glynda was due to a combination of Pyrrha's persistence and Ruby's interference, her scythe caught between his weapon's blades. "Why...why are you picking on her? Can't you see she's tired?"

Harosata laughed. "So? I don't know what she's been doing all night, but if I was, say, White Fang if they recruit humans, I won't care what state she's in. Because if you don't fight with all you got..."

Harosata clicked his visor and Ruby gasped, a great burn mark running over his orange eyes. "You'll get a new reason to." 

* * *

**Profile:**

**Name: Azuros C. Harosata**

**Weapons: Nightmare Maelstrom a.k.a. Harosata Weapon 23 (Active)**  
**-An axe-sword as tall as him. It has Dust chambers at both ends, filled with Combustion Dust. It can shift so that both blades act as a wrench and can fold for storage, but it has no alternate battle modes. He is working on Weapon 24, a mecha-shift version.**  
**Serpentine a.k.a Harosata Weapon 16**  
**-A brown and green blade. It can unfold to become a naginata or extend into a zweihander. It also carries Dust that heats up the blade. This was Harosata's first attempt to make a mecha-shift weapon, and he has kept it for studying.**  
**Tear a.k.a. Harosata Weapon 13**  
**-It is more of a black rod with a purple and red blade latched onto it. Its twisted design served as a visual inspiration for Nightmare Maelstrom. This is the same weapon he fought Pyrrha with even though he lost.**

**Other Tools:**  
**Lightning Bruiser Form (active)**  
**-This is his hand-to-hand martial arts. It consists of quick and sharp strikes at the cost of defense. With Harosata's Semblance, though, his attacks hurt more.**  
**Azure Knight Armor**  
**\- A project he is currently working on, a.k.a. a mecha-shift armor. He based this on an armor he created even though that armor is more of a decoration.**  
**Storm Rider a. . Harosata Weapon 20**  
**\- This is Harosata's motorcycle with a blue and purple casing. Harosata tried to have it outfitted with guns, a Dust Lance, and a mecha-shift into a Dust-propelled hoverbike. Because of one of these additions, it is currently in the garage awaiting further work.**

**Semblance: Lightning (Light Blue). Capable of turning Aura into electricity. Ever since gaining it four years ago, he has practiced with the same dedication as he does for his weapon. Harosata can use it to shock people or to enhance his body by firing his nerves, allowing him to move faster or even ignore pain. In terms of control, Harosata is able to shock one fish without shocking himself or the rest of the school. However, the rubber polymers in his suit and his metal plating dampens his Semblance to close-range applications, and that is only because he want to train himself to push electricity through insulation.**

**Personality: Harosata's use of his Semblance has shocked his brain so that he has a battle mode, one that makes him colder and fearless. However, he is a creature of habit and so he has various tones for communicating with others. Harosata may come off as cocky and uncaring, but he does care for the wellbeing of others. It's just that his travelling alone does not make him seeks out friends, and he is too prideful of himself to ask for help.**

**Hobbies: Training, Weapon-Crafting, Video Games, Dustnet**

**Favorite Things: Free stuff, Ninjas In Love, Watching fights**

**Important Events:**  
**Age 8- Adopted. Began training under mother's tutelege.**  
**Age 13- Entered the Mistral Tournament and lost to Pyrrha Nikos in final round. Aura unlocked.**  
**Age 14- Fought an assassin. Nearly blinded, and released Semblance causing his hair to turn white. Left home in search for answers.**  
**Age 16- Discovered sister.**  
**Age 17- Team ASHB is formed. ASHB moving to Beacon. **

* * *

Mercury reviewed the information. "And finally, we have Azuros Cronin Harosata."

"Ah, he's the electric boy." Cinder mused as she weaved some sort of fabric. "Can't say I've heard of him."

Mercury shrugged. "Yeah. Tough, ruthless, but it kinda seems he was distracted."

Cinder cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

Emerald brought up her Scroll. "During the fight, Pyrrha Nikos had been staring at Azuros. I thought it was a crush at first, but when he brought out his Semblance, Pyrrha started to sweat. It was like she was locked in combat with a foe that actually gave her a challenge."

"Come to think of it, she looked so disturbed when Azuros was about to list her Semblance, like it was a great secret." Mercury pondered on it.

Emerald knew the answer. "Pyrrha's Semblance is Polarity. She made little shifts so that it looked like Azuros missed in the start of the match, but he probably figured out how to lock her power out. She probably used her Semblance when she was in Mistral too."

"It's very funny how destiny seemed to bring them together." Cinder chuckled. "One who takes control of Destiny in her hands and the other who breaks the chains of Destiny. Add them to the list."

Mercury gazed at Cinder. "Still, I don't think those two are going to be a problem. But if we go up against them, we're screwed."

"It's not about overpowering an enemy." Cinder lectured as she stared at her needle. "It's about taking away their powers. And we will, in time." 

* * *

_((It's probably fun to introduce my foot to Cardin's face, but after the 5th episode, I figured I could knock some sense into Blake. Anyway, my character does not have any romantic interest in Pyrrha. At least, I don't think so.))_


	6. Kill la Kill: Harime

Weiss was not happy. She had spotted Pyrrha land somewhere in this direction, but she had been unable to find the redhead...Not counting the other technical redhead.

Oh, Weiss could tell, as she walked away, that Ruby simply ran in without a plan. Unlike her, Weiss already made plans. She could simply say she mistook Ruby for a bloody Grimm and left while it was distracted, long enough for someone else to find Ruby. "Come on, where are you, Pyrrha?"

As she brushed away the last bush, she looked up, having spotted Pyrrha's weapon imbedded...in the...

"KIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Weiss! Are you alright!" Ruby zoomed to the heiress, looking down at the shaking girl. She looked up to see what was so terrifying, but it was not a Grimm. Grimms she could handle, but the sight before her.

Pyrrha arrived just as Ruby went to a nearby bush, emptying all the cookies from her stomach. Not even the most battle-hardened girl could keep her wits as she saw what her spear had hit. "Oh Monty...I didn't mean to..."

Pyrrha's spear had been thrown hard into the tree, pinning Jaune several feet off the ground. He was suspended only by his hood...and his head, the shaft sticking through one eye. "Jaune, I..."

"We can't do anything about him..." Weiss recovered from her shock. "But we can't stay here. We need to get your weapon...out of him and leave him here."

"H-How can you say that?" Ruby wiped the bile from her mouth. "Murderers! You're leaving him for the Grimms?"

"I..." Pyrrha sniffed. "I was trying to save him."

Weiss glared at her. "If he had landing strategy, this wouldn't have happened. He knew the dangers of becoming a hunter, and this is a dangerous test. But if it makes you feel better, we'll bury his body. But first, we have to get him down."

Without hesitation, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and swung her scythe, cutting the tree down...and Weiss had to pull Pyrrha as the tree crashed near them. "You idiot! Are you trying to kill us?"

"You girls shouldn't fight..."

"He's right." Pyrrha said, recovering from her shock. "I shouldn't be a huntress after what I did, but I don't want the youngest student or the Schnee heiress to suffer for my actions either. If he were still ali..."

Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby slowly turned their heads at Jaune's body, which was trying to stand up. "Great, I guess you made up. Say, you don't mind if one of you pull this spear out alre-"

Jaune stood up too hard. Now he had a gap where his skull and brain should be. "Ach, that's smarts. So, um, I hope this doesn't change things between us?"

**Thud**  
**Thud**  
**Thud**

Jaune shook his head as the three girls fainted. "And in the middle of a Grimm-infested forest. Way To go, Arc. Way to go."

* * *

Ren munched on a lemon as Nora kept an eye out for more Grimm, despite the fact that team RNBY (Runeberry) had join the audience already. The next team, JWRP (Trap) had Jaune Arc accepted as their leader. It was not his place to question the Headmaster's decision on who leads each team, but Ren found it odd that neither the Schnee Heiress or the Four-time Mistral Champion raised any complaints and instead cheered him on.

Now that he was looking at them, Ren noticed that Pyrrha was wearing a dark blue glove with rainbow-like seams that reached up to the shoulders and ended in white frill. The glove classed with her Vacuan battle dress, and he was certain he saw that design before. He also noticed that the other two girls were wearing gloves, though they were hidden under their sleeves.

It seems he would have to find out from his mother and aunt if there was a fashion thief out there.


	7. Couldn't Become a Hero, So Got a Job

**Great news, everyone! Team SMRS has just slain the Bloodstone Baron! The Bloodstone Baron is the most dangerous Grimm in existence, claiming two million adventurers since its recorded presence 500 years ago. When Team SMRS managed to kill it, a strange thing happened: The rest of the Grimms had fled, and reports confirmed that even the last Beowolf had departed Vytal shores. Surely, since the discovery of Dust, humanity has defeated the Grimm, and probably this time for good.**

* * *

Jaune watched the fireworks, provided by Schnee Corporation, fly into the air. For the Hunters, this was a major victory, but for Jaune, who grew up differently, he could not feel the joy.

"Pancakes for everyone!" Nora shouted with glee.

Pyrrha chuckled as she turned to Jaune. "Isn't this great? The Grimm are gone, and we no longer have to fight them."

"Yeah...I guess we have nothing else to fight." Jaune laughed. He saw Professor Port lurking in the hallway, with a suitcase in toll. "Ah, professor? Where are you going?"

"Well, boy, I...I'm afraid it's not just me." Port looked down at his suitcase. "Glynda and I want to make sure no Grimm are left, but in case they aren't, well, I'm afraid there won't be any more Combat or Grimm Studies classes."

Pyrrha's eyes widened. "But professor, why?"

"Beacon, Signal, Haven. They are all Hunter schools, designed to prepare students to fight the Grimm. And from there, Hunters fight criminals, or worse, they become criminals like that Torchwick boy." Port paused in his lecture. "Now that the Grimm is no longer a persistent problem, the police and army can focus on criminals like they are used too. The only difference is, with powerful weapons created by Atlas and Schnee, the military will not need to pay more for Hunters. I'm not saying it's the end of the Hunting era, but Beacon will become a regular school for regular students."

"That's just..." Jaune shook his head. "What are we supposed to do if we can't Hunt anymore?" 

* * *

**One Month Later**

"Ruby! We had five boxes of snack items!" Weiss shouted. "Why are there only four?"

Ruby whistled. "Um, I'm sure you miscounted."

Weiss glared, dressed in a yellow and brown uniform. Her former partner wore the same thing, except she was also wearing a red cloak. "...Ruby, take your cloak off. No, not into the locker room. Now!"

Yang chuckled after she loaded the top shelves and climbed down the ladder. "Don't worry, you're the boss, aren't you? I kinda figured since your dad is the richest man that you'd be working in a mansion."

Weiss turned around and slumped in a corner. "Damn Winter. Daddy had to choose her to run the company while I got stuck here selling Dust-powered merchandise and related products..."

Blake shook her head. "You shouldn't make a big deal over what you can't control."

"I don't need to hear it from you!" Weiss shouted. Blake had suffered sleepless nights and poor grades at Beacon since she was worried about the White Fang attacks, and her team was unable to get her to see reason. Ironically, the White Fang attacked their store days after they opened it, and ever since then, Blake had rented out the apartment above their store, though she was getting better. It...was an improvement.

They saw Jaune driving a scooter from the pizza store next door, probably gone for the next thirty minutes. Velvet from Team CVFY was waving a sign across the street. Yang rubbed her chin. "Now that I think about it, doesn't it seem strange that the other students are right next door?"

They had no answer for that. 

* * *

Blake had paid no attention when Ruby brought in a person in a hooded sweater. She also had not noticed that Yang and Ruby were showing this person how to work the register. It was only when Weiss showed up that Blake was nudged awake. "Hm?"

"Blake, if you're going to laze around on the job, why don't you do something worthwhile?" Weiss handed Blake an application. "Just review the new hire. I got more important things to take care of."

"Bloody Faunus labor laws." Blake grumbled as she looked at the application. "Let's see. Name: Fino Bloodstone. Age: 17. Relationship: Bloodstone Baron, Father. Work Experience: Leading the Grimm armies of darkness into **WHAT THE HELL**?" 

* * *

_((This anime is Yūsha ni Narenakatta Ore wa Shibushibu Shūshoku o Ketsui Shimashita, or I Couldn't Become a Hero, So I Reluctantly Decided to Get a Job. Why do they have to have long titles? Anyway, in this anime, the Hero Program is stopped after the Demon Lord is dead, so all the heroes-in-training get a job. Of course, when the new employee just so happens to be the Demon Lord's child...))_


	8. Xenoblade Chronicles

"Hey, you okay?" Jaune asked. He was worried that the red-hooded girl felt bad after the rant Weiss delivered.

"Yeah." The girl blinked as she tried to remember him. "Hey, you're Vomit-Boy!"

"Vomit Boy? Really?" Jaune realized his first impression was already spent. "Well, then you're...Crater-Face."

Ruby's hands flew to her face. Jaune had only been talking about the explosion, but for a second, she thought acne had broken out. "Th-that's just cruel!"

"Alright, how about we agree not to call each other names." Jaune and Ruby reached an agreement. It was then that Jaune noticed the red deviced strapped on Ruby's belt. "What is that?"

"Oh, that's Crescent Rose. It's a scythe with a high-calibur rifle built into it." The small package quickly unfolded into a sycthe that was easily larger than Jaune. "It's also a gun. What about you."

"Oh, this?" Jaune pointed at his weapon. It had the shape of a large red blade with a ring and panes of glass right above the handle. "Oh, it's just the Monado. It's a hand-me-"

"The Monado? THE Monado? The first Aura weapon said to cut through a Grimm's armor with ease! Can I touch it?" Ruby quickly grabbed the sword.

"Um, you shouldn't-" The Monado opened up, and a blade of pure energy sprouted. However, it was like the Monado had a mind of its own as it pulled Ruby all over the place, chopping down trees, grazing the statue, and then... "Look out, Snow Angel!"

"Huh?" Weiss turned around, and then the Monado's energy blade sliced through her.

Jaune finally caught up with Ruby and snatched the blade out of her hands. The blade folded back up and went to sleep. "Fortunately, the Monado only cuts through Grimm, not humans."

Ruby wiped the sweat off her head. "Oh, that's goo-"

Weiss jumped on her. "Damn it! That's the second time you tried to kill me! I'd leave for my own health if this wasn't the best Hunter's school!"

Jaune quickly tried to get Weiss off Ruby, but as he touched Ruby, his eyes glowed blue.

* * *

_Ruby tried to fight a giant scorpion, a Deathstalker. However, its armor proved too tough even for her scythe, so she was forced to retreat. She tried to run, but a giant crow, a Nevermore, was also chasing her, and it buffeted the ground with numerous tower-sized feathers. One of these feathers managed to pierce her red cape, and she came to a halt._

_"Ruby!" A blonde with gauntlets headed back, but more feathers prevented her from getting close. "Get out of there!"_

_"I-I can't!" No matter how hard Ruby tugged, her cloak just wouldn't rip. It did not matter anyway as the Deathstalker had gotten to her, raising its tail and then striking down swiftly, impaling her in the back. Its poison was too much for her small body and she quickly died, but the Deathstalker was not finished as it grabbed her with its claws and-_

* * *

"Hey, are you alright? You were just standing there."

"Huh?" Jaune looked around. It seems that Ruby was alive and Weiss had already left. "Yeah..."

Ruby didn't believe him. There was another detail about the Monado, but she shrugged. "Alright, I'll be seeing later."

Jaune watched Ruby walk away before he pulled out the Monado. "Mom...I couldn't save you when I held this for the first time. I won't let destiny take her too!"

* * *

((Shulk for Smash! Hm, Xenoblade Chronicles has an interesting battle system, like you are playing an MMO offline. I'm not far in the game even though I bought it last year, but yeah, with even minor villains like Xord, you just want to see justice dealt to the Mechrons.))


	9. Angry Birds

A dirty Faunus quickly ran into an abandoned warehouse. Behind him was a red-headed youth, and by the time he reached the door, it could not be opened by his hands.

"Ahehehe!" Several more Faunus peered out of the windows and laughed at him.

"Dammit! Shit! I hope you choke on them, you egg-suckers!" The redhead kicked a rock as he headed away from the building. That was, until he saw an aged red truck. The tires were gone, but he had an idea.

Meanwhile, the Faunus inside licked their lips as they looked at their ill-gotten goods. Just some sweets and nuts...and eggs! Fresh eggs, not like the rotten cracked ones. They pulled some wood together and a metal plate, though as they tried to get the fire started, one of the Faunus looked out and saw the redhead had stretch a motor belt between the truck's two smokestacks and was pulling himself back...

Seconds later, the redhead crashed into the window.

* * *

"Why the hell am I being arrested?" The redhead yelled in a cold room. "They stole my eggs!"

"Yes, I'm aware of what the Bad Pig Gang does." Glynda said. She then slapped her crop on the table. "But they don't beat up people so badly they have to be sent to the ER!"

"Now, now. We all have our berserk buttons. Some more sensitive than others." A white-haired man walked into the room. "Tell me, do you know who I am?"

The Redhead snapped his fingers. "Hm...Terence said...oh yeah, you're the guy that runs Beacon. What are you doing here?"

"Officially, taking over police matters. Unofficially, I'm just here to see if you're good." Ozpin pulled out a folder and flipped through it. "Let's see...Red, no last name? You had 17 counts of excessive violence...in elementary alone. Frankly, it's a surprise you have not been sent to juvenile hall yet."

Red grunted. "They were picking on other Faunus. So what do you want me to do, get anger management?"

"Frankly, I do not care what you're aiming for." Ozpin told him as he sipped his coffee. "What I'm aiming for is peace, balance, a world maintained by equality and friendship. You can take your anger management classes, though personally, I think anger is best managed when directed against your foes, and Beacon can teach you that."

Red shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

_Team RCMB (Recomb)- This team has a short temper. However, they are skilled in landing strategies and retrieval._

_Red (Red)- A shield and a sword that turns into a lance. His Semblance is Fortification, which he can extend to his weapon to make it stronger or his teammates to protect them._

_Chuck (Yellow)- A wand. His Semblance is Lightning, which allows him to move faster. He can also spark lightning storms as well._

_Matilda (White)- A harp that can extend into what looks like a cooking pan. Her Semblance is Healing, which she can extend to heal her allies._

_Bomb (Black)- He uses gauntlets that transforms into cannons and bombs. His Semblance is Explosion, which flares his aura violently. Oddly enough, he is resistant to Explosion._

* * *

"And your leader is Red." Ozpin nods to the redhead. "Team RWBY will escort you to your dormitory shortly."

"Ha, you hear that, Red? Gratz on the level up!" Chuck patted Red on the back.

Red laughed it off as he looked around. "Hey, isn't Team RWBY the one with the shorty? Hey! Team RWBY, this is Team...RCMB..."

RCMB and RWBY looked at each other's attires. Red, White, Black and Yellow.

"...Okay." Ruby did not know if they already have fans matching their colors. "Anyway, let's show you to your dorms."


	10. OC: Aka Moro

A masked man in white found a number on the Scroll and dialed it. "Mr. Harosata? This is the White Fang. Listen, I want you and your team to come to this location alone, no backup. Otherwise, your friend will not be returned to you in one piece."

The White Fang placed the Scroll on a nearby table. "Your friend does not sound so concerned, Miss Aka Moro."

A woman with tanned skin and long hair going straight past her hands shrugged. She wore a red jacket over a black bodysuit, with sheathes strapped to her legs. Currently tied to a chair, Aka Moro gazed at the terrorist with violet eyes. "Perhaps it's because he does not see fear when looking into the white fangs of an enemy but excitement."

The White Fang huffed as he turned around and walked away. "A battle maniac? He must be over his head if he thinks he can go after even a fraction of the White Fang's numbers."

"True." Aka's voice was much close, and suddenly, the White Fang found his neck bleeding as Aka stood behind him, blood dripping from her two daggers and onto her gloves. "But some conflicts are won with only one life."

* * *

_A young girl and her escort climbed up the mountain. The young girl was shivering, but not because it was colder up here. "I-I'm scared."_

_"What you're feeling now is the Lifegiver's presence." The guard told her. "Do not worry. It will be all over."_

_The guard crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head, and the girl copied him. It was a sort of prayer in their village, though it did little to comfort her._

_Each year, someone had to go to the top of the mountain to present a tribute to the "Lifegiver". She had no delusions that only one will return to the village._

_And then a gust of wind blew. The next thing they knew, the escort was pinned under tons of rocks and the girl barely escaped the avalanche._

_"Augh!" The man screamed as he tried to pull himself out. He looked at the girl and then at the alter that was so close. "Don't worry about me. Just do your duty."_

_The girl kept her arms crossed as she approached the alter, a simple slab of stone. For the sake of the village and everyone in it, she needed to give up her own life. One life for her village._

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" A White Fang member ran around the warehouse they were hiding in. They were only ten of them, and now, as far as he knew, he was the only one left. "Stay back, you monster!"

Aka Moro chuckled as she lurked towards him. "Those masks, they represent the Grimm, don't they? Soulless, murderous, the bane of humanity. Tell me, is that mask merely a symbol or do you truly become the harbringers of darkness?"

A knife flew past the White Fang, and then he quickly leaned back as another knife flew over his head. He realized too late that he fell over the railing, and then he felt thing and sturdy wires around his neck-

"Great Montily Oumily!" Harosata yelped as the body hung in front of him. "Please tell me there are some people left."

Aka Moro pulled on her wires, lettting the corpse drop to the ground as her daggers retracted to her. She sheathed her daggers before jumping down to the floor level. "I...wait, no, I killed that one too. My bad."

"Not like they planned anything big. Probably just a ransom call." Harosata rubbed his head. "Kinda wonder how you and I are friends with that kind of attitude."

* * *

_"And to conclude our private tour of Artura, may I present to you...the City of Beauty." A dark-skinned girl opened the door, leading Azuros into a room with windows all around. Azuros could now see how the city was beautiful, and the sight was quite different from the ground or a Dust Plane._

_"Wow." Azuros looked around. "I guess the city's not boring. Hell, I'd like to be buried in this city. Of course, I won't let you kill me."_

_The girl's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_Azuros chuckled. "Every since my Aura woke up, I discovered I have a Semblance of electricity or lightning. The point is, I sort of feel metal right now. You just closed the door, and you got-"_

_Azuros brought out his latest weapon, which he blocked a strike with his sword and then unfolded the hilt to create a naginata as the girl jumped back. "Tell me, this isn't like the film with tourists in a torture shop, is it?"_

_The girl looked up. "Film? You're just an easy target; alone and forgettable."_

_"Ouch."_

_"But you can die, knowing you will save many lives." The girl jumped at him again._

_"What are you sayin-" Harosata blocked, but nothing hit him. The girl was gone...no, he felt the metal and jumped forward, narrowly avoiding a backstab. "What the hell? Is your Semblance teleportation?"_

_The girl was wise not to explain it, instead blinking out of existence. Azuros quickly raised his blade to block a strike from above, from below, and from behind. This must be how Pyrrha felt, knowing where her opponents would strike. Azuros smirked as he spun around, feeling the daggers appear behind him._

_Except only daggers were behind him. "What the hell?"_

_Azuros spun around, but by that time, the girl swung her hand across his face, her fingers searing with Fire Dust._

* * *

"Heh, those were the good ol' days." Harosata and Aka Moro walked down the street. He looked at the windows, various mannequins staring back. Normally, clothes did not interest him, but a red dress caught his eye. "Hey, Aka. There's a dance at Beacon this Sunday, so I was wondering..."

"Sounds interesting." Aka Moro mused. "Have you found a date yet."

"I, uh..." Harosata snapped his fingers. "Well, the thing is, I kinda figured that you and I..."

Aka Moro blinked. "I...see. Are you sure you want to go out with me? I mean, I did try to kill you before."

"Ah, don't worry. I trust you now, don't I?" Harosata laughed. "...You are leaving your daggers in your locker, right?"

Aka Moro chuckled.

* * *

_The girl stopped in her tracks. The guard stared at her. "No time for hesitation."_

_The girl nods and steps onto the alter. She kneels and crosses her arms. "Lifegiver, your humble servant offers herself. Just as you give the breath of life, so too shall your servant extend your life and become the forest of your kingdom. I am not worthy to live in fear and darkness. Livegiver, your meager meal awaits."_

_She opened her eyes. "But let this servant grow, and I shall give you more..."_

_"Aka! What are you doing?"_

_"One life, one meal...and you readily spare our village. Spare this life...and I shall prepare a feast in my place."_

_The guard continued to struggle. "Don't be a fool! What if the Lifegiver takes offense!"_

_"Then I shall bear my sins." Aka closed her eyes. She felt a gust, and her escort was silent. It seems that she was no longer a priest to the creature but a priest for her god._

* * *

**Profile:**

**Name: Aka Moro**

**Weapons:**  
**Dire Fangs- Ritual daggers slightly shorter than her forearms. They appear to have the design of some sort of Grimm on them.**  
**Dust Delver Fighting Style- This style trains by fortifying one's hands against the elements. In other words, Aka Moro would dip her hand into Dust and activate it. This training was also used as a form of punishment before she mastered it.**

**Other Tools:**  
**Razor Wires- Thin steel wires. She can attach them to Dire Fangs or use them as is.**  
**Medicine Bag- A collection of remedies from her home. She is able to create them with the materials in Vytal, though they are made of questionable materials.**  
**Mark of the Lifegiver- A tattoo on her back that marks her as a priest of the Lifegiver. It is rumored to bless the mark with endurance and agility.**

**Semblance: Blink. Aka Moro is able to "jump" a feet or two. She can only do this with herself plus whatever she is touching.**

**Personality: Aka Moro grew up in a village that sacrificed their own to the Grimm, so she does treat the Grimm with respect even as she fights them. Recently, she had learned that life was precious and worth fighting for, though years of killing and duty is hard to get rid of. She remains calm and level-headed, though to some people and especially in the dark, she can be mistaken for scary. Since most people she meet die anyway, some of her more...interesting habits are displayed. **

**Hobbies: Studying Grimm, Tactical Games, Gymnastics, Training**

**Favorite Things: Animals, Blood**

**Important Events:**  
**Age 3- Mother was sacrificed. Had lived knowing she would be sacrificed next.**  
**Age 8- Aka Moro was to be sacrificed. Instead, she bargain to be a true servant. She begins to kill visitors and eventually travels for more prey.**  
**Age 14- She fought Harosata. Harosata had spared her, and in return, she traveled with him for a while.**  
**Age 16- Aka Moro returns to her village and chooses to sacrifice herself for atonement. Harosata followed her.**  
**Age 17- Team ASHB is formed. ASHB moving to Beacon.**

* * *

Aka Moro wandered around, familiarizing herself with the school. It was then that she saw a bunny girl sitting on a bench. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no." Velvet shook her head. "I-I just...I was thinking about the dance, but I'm not sure if people want to dance with a Faunus, and then Cardin..."

Aka Moro hugged the girl from behind. "In this world of darkness, it is not wrong to look for a ray of hope. But instead of hoping that those who bask in the light make room for you, look for friends willing to hold your hands and walk with you in the dark."

Velvet thought about it. "I guess...Yeah, I guess I shouldn't bow down to Cardin as long as I have my team to back me up. Thanks...Wh-what are you doing?"

"Ivnt nibblie arh shign oof afvecsion?" Aka mumbled, her mouth full of rabbit ear. "Ah whanft wo bpe ur frreen."

"...Coco! I need an adult!"


	11. Kirby

Ironwood gazed through the window. "What am I looking at here?"

"It seems to be an alien." The scientist guessed, looking through the window as a pink creature in a cage looked at a man in a hazmat suit. "It was out cold when we managed to capture it. So far, it does not seem to be escaping, as long as we feed it."

Ironwood frowned. "And what does it eat?"

"Fruits, vegetables, meat, candy..." The scientist watched as the hazmat-suited person's pen was eaten from his hand. "...Anything, in theory."

"One thing it isn't is the solution to world hunger." Ironwood frowned and turned around. "Tell me if anything interesting happens-"

Ironwood spoke too soon as the hazmat man pulled out a lighter, attempting to see its reaction to fire. The pink creature suddenly opened its mouth wide and sucked the lighter. It turned red, and its head was on fire, but that didn't matter as the cage melted around it.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow. "Interesting..."

The hazmat quickly plucked a fire extinguisher from the wall and sprayed the creature. Bad idea, as that too was sucked in and the creature became blue with a crown of icicles. He opened his mouth an a mist came out, freezing the hazmat. The door opened, but the creature jumped up and kicked the frozen man, barreling him into the other humans while the creature skated out.

"Very interesting." Ironwood looked back at the scientist. "Well, doctor. It seems this...alien is combat ready. However, I'm afraid we're going to have to test something else."

"Sir?"

Ironwood looked down at his Scroll and changed the cameras. "Yes, we can't have it escape, and I think we need to test the Paladin for...situations like this."

* * *

There were rumors of a bat Grimm. It was smaller than a Boaratusk, yet it was very agile and quick on both its feet and in the air. The strangest thing is, this Grimm held a sword, and with a swing of this sword, it could create massive tornadoes. There are multiple sightings, possibly of the same creature. However, it does act strangely, for just like it holds a sword, it does not appear unless one wields a sword.

* * *

Metaknight shook his head. "Your majesty, the repairs of the ship would go faster if...if the nearby villages weren't hunting us down for their food."

"Hey, I'm a growing king. I need nutrition if I'm doing a lot of work." Dedede chomped on an apple and glared at his Waddle Dee. "How much sooner!"

Metaknight sighed. "Even so, we still need to find Kirby."

Dedede laughed. "Why? All he does is eat my food, eat my subjects, released Nightmare from his prison, defeated Nightmare, fought the Dark Matter, saved my life...Arg! Now you gave a reason to...Urgh!"

Metaknight smiled. "It's good you care for ALL your subjects."


	12. Stick It To The Man

"Ugh...what the hell happened to me?" Cardin rubbed his head. Last thing he remembered was walking around in Forever Falls, venting his fustration over the latest match. The next thing he knew, POW! He was now in the infirmary with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Mr. Winchester, your team is here to see you." Cardin turned his head and saw Velvet, the bunny girl. It looks like she works as an assistant nurse if the uniform was anything to go by.

"Yeah, yeah." Cardin waved her away. "Why don't you just go before I catch something else from you?"

Velvet turned around and left, letting his team come in. _"Jerk."_

Cardin rolled his eyes. Russel's eyes lingered on the departing bunny a bit longer. _"Damn, the bunny looks cute in white."_

"Russel, you're not getting a crush on animals, are you?"

"O-of course not!" Russel turned around. "I was thinking...er, when this turned into a vet?"

"Okay..." Cardin got up. "Well, I feel fine, so I'm gonna blow this joint."

"Sure." Russel quickly departed the room followed by Lark. Dove walked out and paused. "I wish whatever banged him hard got him harder."

Cardin grabbed Dove and slammed him to the wall. "What was that?"

"Wh-what?" Dove stammered. "I didn't say anything!"

Cardin hoisted him up. "You were just thinking that I should have gotten hit harder!"

"N-no I didn't!" Dove panicked. _"Did he just read my mind or something?"_

"You did! You..." Cardin just realized Dove did not open his mouth when he said the later part. Cardin dropped him. "Nevermind. Probably someone around the corner saying that."

Cardin quickly walked down and around the corner. The more he walked, though, the more noise he picked up.

_"Gotta fight White Fang. Gotta fight White Fang."_

_"I'm worried for Blake, but how am I suppose to snap her out of this?"_

_"Think, Jaune, think. How do I get Weiss to go to the dance with me?"_

_"What does Jaune see in Weiss anyway? Why won't he notice me even with the training?"_

_"Geez, how long do we have to wait until we can crush Beacon? I hate waiting."_

_"I wonder how long it'll take for that guy to notice I stole his wallet?"_

Cardin ducked into a restroom. He splashed water onto his face and stared into the mirror. All these voices, it's like he turned psychic or something. "What the hell's going on?"

His answer came as the bandages around his head unraveled...and a stretchy pink hand popped out. "What the hell!"

* * *

**((Stick It To The Man is a game where an alien lands in your brain and a shady group is hunting you down for it. Not only can you read minds, but you can also grab thoughts and items and place them elsewhere. For example, you can get your face from a hunter's mind and paste it on his buddy's actual face so that you can sneak past them.))**


	13. Namco x Capcom

Two people were walking down the street, and despite their armaments, no one parted away from them.

"What was the name of this world again?" Reiji, a man who word a red jacket and leg bracers over a black shirt and pants. He had black hair that was white on the side, and he carried a holster that held rows of swords and a shotgun.

"This is Remnant, a world where existence is defined by Aura and tempered by Dust." Xiaomu lectured him. She had blonde hair with black tips and her fox ears blended seamlessly in. She word a black eastern dress under a red vest, and she carried around a metal staff. "Even with a common enemy, it's rather sad to hear that the Faunus had to resort to violence against humans to make a point."

Reiji looked at her, quickly guessing what a Faunus was. "Xiaomu, are you..."

"Don't worry, it's been five hundred years since I've been here last time. Truth be told, I did act a bit out of jurisdiction and fought in their war." The foxgirl chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like something Shinra would do, but there are times when the right actions don't share the same path."

"I see..." Reiji stumbled back when a civilian bumped into him. Seconds later, he saw dark creatures with white plating. "So, these are Remnant's Grimm? What are they doing so far in the city?"

Xiaomu took out her staff. "Nevermind that! Let's kick their butts!" 

* * *

A knight rammed his shield into an Ursa and then struck it with his sword. As that bear fell, a wolf pounced from behind. It would have struck him, had a young girl not deflected its claws with her rapier.

"You got a lot of talent. I'll give your master 5 stars." The knight was known in his world as the Arisen, one of the few capable of summoning the creatures known as Pawns.

"Effort, talent. They are meaningless." The girl was Amy, adoptive daughter of Raphael, a seeker of the cursed blade.

The odd duo turned their heads as a massive Ursa charged at them. The Arisen smirked. "Well, up for another round?"

**Great Cannon and Thousand Roses**

_The Arisen pulls out a steel warhammer then casts a ball of magic in front of him. He struck it three times, and smaller magic missiles flew out and stopped the Ursa in its track. He ran towards it._

_Amy smiled, understanding how this magic worked. She rapidly thrust at the magic ball, and a torrent of missiles flew towards the Arisen and the Ursa. Oh, the Arisen did see the attack, so he quickly got behind the Ursa and then struck the beast, using it as a shield and propelling it towards the mad girl._

_Finally, the magic ball broke, but Amy was ready for one more strike. The Arisen gave one more great swing, and as the Ursa flew, Amy struck it once more with her rapier, making it dissolve._

"Pathetic." Amy shook her head.

"Well, there is more where that came from." The Arisen looked around. More of these lost travellers were also fighting these Grimm creatures, but the only reason they managed to survive this long was due to the U-shaped building complex they were hiding in. "Maybe too much. We may need a miracle...uh?"

The Arisen could be mistaken, but it looks like people are falling from the air. Two of these people landed near them. 

* * *

"Don't worry, reinforcements have arrived!" Ruby Rose swung out her scythe.

"We landed in the worse possible position." Weiss Schnee spun the cylinder in her rapier and readied herself. "I hope you have a plan to get us out."

"No problem!" Ruby saw a Deathstalker run up towards them. "Let's go, Weiss!"

**Ice Flower**

_Weiss drew a sigil as Ruby crouched, cocking her scythe. She then fired three rounds, ice fortifying the bullets as they flew and froze the Deathstalker in place. Weiss canceled the ice glyph and launched a fireball as Ruby stood up and fired another round, causing the fireball to explode and shatter the ice._

Ruby turned to Weiss. "Hey, how about we do that move we discussed before?"

Weiss blinked. "Wait, that move? I thought it wasn't for combat."

"Please..." Ruby looked at her with puppy-teared eyes. Weiss sighed as she prepared her glyphs again.

**Shining Beacon**

_Weiss cast a glyph under the Deathstalker just as it was recovering, but not fast enough as water came gushing out from the ground. She quickly cast some freezing rounds into the water as Ruby jumped on the forming icicles, carving up both the ice and the Deathstalker._

_Ruby landed on the ground. There the Grimm was, frozen on top of a tower that glistened in the light. Ruby turned around...and Weiss quickly pulled her out of the way since she accidentally cut down the tower._

"Ruby! I knew that attack was a bad idea!" Weiss shouted as she put the girl down.

"Actually, it was a very beautiful and practical maneuver." The Arisen interrupted. All the girls blinked. "Right, I suppose we should take care of these creatures first."

* * *

**((Namco x Capcom, or if you want to include the "sequel" Project X Zone. Traveling the worlds with an impressive array of weapons and spectacular moves. You could even try to get a four-man attack with the right combination.))**


	14. Naruto

Jaune was hanging around in the Emerald Forest. It was not like he had a choice. Pyrrha pinned him to a tree, many feet from the ground, and so far, no one had tried to take him down.

Well, Weiss came, but she left and didn't come back.

"Geez, if you didn't want a partner, you could at least get me down from here."

"Despite what she said, I do believe you and I can make good partners." Jaune looked down and saw Pyrrha. An instant later, the spear was yanked away from him, and he managed to land on his feet.

"Ah, thanks." Jaune looked around. "So, Pyrrha-"

"Minato." Pyrrha gazed at him.

Jaune blinked. "Kushina? Huh, you seemed less outgoing. How did you figure out it was me?"

Kushina lifted her hand, and a small tool was pulled out of Jaune's pocket. It had a white handle with strange writing on it, with a metal ring on one end and a three-pronged blade on the other end. "Kinda figured your toys are the first thing you'll make with your memories. Why didn't you use them? I mean, you got your Aura unlocked, right?"

Minato rubbed his head. "Well, I just assumed I was born without it in this world, heh heh."

Kushina sighed and placed her hands on Minato's head. "Aura has to be unlocked by another person. I mean, the Arcs are famous heroes, so they should have done it already..."

"Let's say...my mother was a civilian." Minato closed his eyes as Kushina began to chant. He could feel a foreign energy enter her, and when it touched a certain spot, a different energy flooded him like a tidal wave. It felt light and free, and yet so caring. "So this is Aura. It's different than Chakra."

Kushina nodded. "I know. Aura also creates a unique power called Semblence. As you figured, mine controls polarity."

"I see, so every Hunter has something close to a bloodline." Minato tried to move away, but Kushina had a firm grip on his head. In fact, it seems to be getting tighter. "K-Kushina? You can let go now."

Kushina stared him in the eyes, her hair dancing like flames waiting to be unshackled. "Dear, you were trying to chat up that ice princess. I think it's time to remind you who you made your vows to." 

* * *

Yang and Blake looked around. "Sounds like a girl's in trouble."


	15. OC: Angelica Skitts Celestia

"I'm sorry for the delays in chapters." Harosata apologized. "I made it a goal that I would introduce one of my OCs for the RWBY world, and as you can see, the character originally planned for this chapter has a difficult story to tell. In fact, she was supposed to be introduced in Chapter Ten. Well, I'll just edit her out and-"

"Like hell! You were just being lazy!" A girl came flying in, shoving both feet into Harosata's face. She had turquoise eyes and frizzy silver hair. She was a slender girl, a bit shorter than Harosata, and she seemed to be wearing a uniform. In addition to a cylindrical blue beret, she also wore a blue vest and a white dress shirt along with a short red skirt. It seems she was wearing a blue leotard instead of normal undergarments, and she also wore short velvet boots with knee socks. In addition, she wore a belt that had pouches for holding Dust canisters.

"Oh, you got new clothes." Harosata noticed as he got back to his seat. "My mistake, the chapter got delayed because she picked her clothing for the day-"

"Just stop it." The girl shoved Harosata out of his seat and sat in his seat. "Hello, everyone! My name's Angelica Celestia, but you can call me 'Skitts'. And this idiot is...my brother."

Harosata stood up and moved to another chair. "Yeah, she apparently got adopted into some crazy thing with computers when I was young. What did they call it again? Project Fairy Tale?"

"It was a virtual world to hide away from the Grimm, and the scientists wanted to see if young kids could stand the mental pressure. Beyond that, the project wasn't a bad thing." Skitts glared at her brother. "Until the caveman here came."

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Harosata grumbled. "Besides, that project thingy wouldn't have worked out anyway."

Skitts shakes her head. "Well, I guess living in the real world isn't that bad. Working with actual dust is rather fun and exciting. All the possible combinations..."

Harosata stopped mouthing his hand as Skitts glared at him again. "Uh, yeah. Anyway, I was wondering. I know you like the whole magical girl thing, so are you going to show up in that?"

"It was tempting, but for the sake of simplicity, I'll stay with Lumes." Skitts unfolded a metal staff. It had a rifle barrel on one end and a stock and cylinder on the other side that could be mistake for an end of the broom. "It's a sniper rifle, but I can also use it as both a battle staff and a casting staff. In addition, I can activate a mixture of Dust and ride this like broom. And also..."

Skitts pointed the stock at Harosata and many vents opened up, revealing another barrel. Harosata quickly ducked. "Hey! No Celestial Heartbeat Attack on me!"

"Relax, that attack spends too much Dust if you ask me." Skitts retracted Lumes and folded it up. "Besides, I rather like to mix the Dust with precise calculations."

Harosata returned to his seat. "Speaking of calculations, isn't that your Semblance?"

"No, I'm just smart. Unlike you, my battle plans do not include 15 variations of swinging a big sword." Skitts held up her hand, and a blue crystal formed. "Technically, this Semblance is called Crystallization, but I call it Pixie Dust. It doesn't explode like a Dust crystal, and of course it'll break down after I form it. However, I can use this crystal to bind my Dust mixtures or create temporary counterfeits."

"In other words, the most useless power I can write for her."

Skitts smashed Harosata with a hammer. "I can also make temporary weapons, but they don't do much harm."

"Says you." Harosata dusted himself and got back into his chair. "Alright, that should account for all the topics-"

Skitts remembered something. "Hey, what about love interest?"

Harosata shrugged. "Never thought about it. I guess I'll pair you up with Boris."

Skitts grimaced. "Boris is a nice guy, but I'm not into beastiality. Can't you just set me up with someone?"

"I'm sure if you get written into someone else's story, they'll do it for you." Harosata looked down. "Now, how about we wrap this up?" 

* * *

**Profile:**

**Name: Angelica "Skitts" Celestia**

**Weapons:**  
**Lumes (Active)**  
**-A staff that also serves as a rifle. It holds a number of Dust canisters used as bullets or for casting. Lumes can also mecha-shift into a blaster that expends all equipped Dust for a power beam. It can also be used as transportation.**  
**Duster**  
**-A magnum with a cylinder that can mix Dust.**

**Other Tools:**  
**Magi-Gal Armor**  
**-A mecha-shift armor that increases Skitts's endurance and various stats, namely those associated with casting. Currently being upgraded.**  
**Castor and Pollox**  
**-Gauntlets equipped with Dust that could allow hand-to-hand casting. Currently being upgraded.**

**Semblance: Pixie Dust (Orange). This Semblance allows Skitts to form crystals. However, these crystals do not react like Dust nor are they as strong as diamonds. However, they can be used to bind Dust together or make temporary objects.**

**Personality: An outgoing and loving person, even as Skitts is sniping someone, she likes to come up with witty comments and nicknames. One cannot tell if this is just an act or if she is usually this way. However, Harosata had nearly damaged her psyche, so she and Harosata usually lose their cool around each other.**

**Hobbies: Studying Dust, Selfies, Cleaning, Designing clothes.**

**Favorite Things: Magical Girls, Maids, Magic.**

**Important Events:**  
**Age 1-Adopted. Used in Project Fairy Tale, a virtual world to hide from the Grimm.**  
**Age 12-Unknowingly altered Project Fairy Tale's world. Lived as a magical girl.**  
**Age 15-Found the truth about Project Fairy Tale. Upgraded from test subject to admin.**  
**Age 16-Harosata and Aka Moro infiltrate Project Fairy Tale. Harosata inserted himself into the virtual world to free his sister, but ends up having to destroy the virtual denizens to draw her attention. When Harosata managed to best Skitts in her realm, Skitts disconnects back into the real world and reluctantly joins them.**  
**Age 17-Team ASHB is formed. ASHB moving to Beacon.**

* * *

Skitts munched on a waffle as she read her Scroll. "Grimm Online, formerly known as Project Fairy Tale...Great, a secret project disguised as a game."

Harosata shrugged. "Yeah, don't know why some people want to live in a fantasy world when all the fantasy is here."

Aka Moro quickly snatched Skitt's glass before she can dump it on his waffles. "Consider it this way: At least people are more willing to enter this technology now. Besides, don't you still work with them?"

"Only on a few projects. Not on the virtual world, though. Not that it interests me any more." Skitts poked a strawberry with her fork. "The project was a means for people to escape from the Grimm, and from the White Fang and inequality, it seems. However, I see now that there was never a need for a virtual world to hide in. All that is needed is to craft the real world into our reality."

Harosata nods. "And we're here to help you make that real."


	16. Kids Next Door

Cinder was on her knees, the world around her melting in flames. To think, her plans were stopped by...kids. It was rather ironic, in her opinion, that these kids included the most child-like of them all and a face she thought she wouldn't see. "I'm sorry, 412. I guess we lost."

Ruby looked around. "Alright, we defeated the bad guy! So what do we do with her now, Jaune?"

Jaune stared at Cinder. He had considered 412 his lucky number, but he could never figure out why it stood out that much. Why did Cinder pick out 412?

412... 

* * *

_"412!" A blond boy blinked, turning his gaze to a young girl with yellow eyes. "Do you got a plan to get us out?"_

_Numbah 412 looked around. He and his squad had infiltrated an adult base in search of information, but whatever they found had resulted in the base being surrounded. They managed to barricade themselves against the Ice Cream Men, but they were only kids, and they were getting tired. "981, did we get the blueprints for this place?"_

_Numbah 981 nodded. "Yeah, there's an exit nearby, but it won't do us any good as long as they're all out there."_

_"Unless they all come in here." Numbah 412 picked up his weapon, which was only a wooden sword and shield. "981, when I leave this room, I want you and the rest of our Sector to reach the exit...and don't come back for me."_

_"You can't!" Numbah 981 grabbed his arm. "There's too many of them out there! They'll Delightfulize you!"_

_Numbah 412 looked at her. "And if we stay here, everyone...no, all the kids of this world will fall to adult tyranny. We have to find out what the adults are planning with this Mother Goose plan at all costs."_

_Numbah 981 started to cry. Numbah 412 looked at her and patted her on the head. "981...Cindy, don't worry, even if they make me forget, I still have your back. Just get out of here."_

_Cindy nodded. Numbah 412 turned to the door and walked out of it. He flared his intense white Aura as he charged into his last battle._

* * *

"Congratulations, RWBY, JNPR."

Jaune blinked. It seems that Headmaster Ozpin had arrived, the flames still hot. He was accompanied by a troop of robot soldiers.

Ozpin gazed at Cinder, who had a defeated look on her face. "It seems whatever you planned has gone up in flames. Don't worry, after some time in prison, you'll function as a proper member of society. You'll find the change...delightful."

As Ironwood's robots marched forward, everyone was surprised to see Jaune step in front of Cinder. "Jaune..."

Jaune glared at the headmaster, ignoring his teammates' incredilous stare. "I have one question, Mr. Ozpin. What is Mother Goose?"

Ozpin tapped his cane as he raised his hand, prompting the robots to stop. "And where did you hear that?"

Jaune's eyes narrowed at him. "It's a fairy tale. Quite odd that an...Adult thinks it's something else."

Ozpin chuckled. Then he erupted into a full-blown laugh. This scared the kids. "P-Professor Ozpin?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought of a funny joke." Ozpin leaned on his cane to catch his breath. "Now then, Mr. Arc, if you can come with me for a small talk."

Ruby stepped in front of Jaune. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not leaving you with him for a second."

Ozpin looked, seeing that Jaune and Ruby's teammates have not moved but were ready to defend them. "I see. I knew war would happen, and I hoped you would never had to fight in it."

Cinder looked around. The flames that had burned brightly vanished...no, they dimmed considerably. "But kids will be kids, I suppose. Meddling with adult affairs, going against what their parents teach them, ignoring school policies teachers set up. But that's okay..."

The kids gasped as green flames consumed Ozpin, leaving only a shadowy figure glaring behind blank glasses. The Headmaster glared at his students. "I like to deliver those lessons MYSELF!"

* * *

_((Backstory: Jaune, formerly 412, had been captured after his team escaped, then he had his memory wiped and his Aura locked. Cindy renames herself to Cinder and continues their fight against the Headmaster, who becomes the headmaster of Beacon.))_


	17. Eat Lead

_((With these "Gamer" crossovers, I figured it was the name of the video game fanfic concept, then I thought it was the name of that FPS movie. Then when I was browser my manga reader, I realized it was a manga about the video game fanfic concept.))_

* * *

Jaune looked up his inventory. Good, he still had health potions and space in his bag. Team RWBY had gone on ahead, and with the room cleared of the White Fang mooks, Team JNPR was taking a short break. And to think, he didn't even know about Aura since his strange powers appeared before him.

Jaune could see the world through eyes like a gamer would. In fact, the physics of the world seem to change as deadly blows only reduce his health and loot could be plucked from the Grimm creatures of nothingness.

"You guys wait here." Jaune stood and headed for the next room. "I'm going to check the next-"

**BAN-**

Jaune turned. There was a man in a metal suit, much different than the type Atlas soldiers wore, and he held a pistol. In fact, the bullet had been fired, not more than a millimeter from his forehead, and it would kill him if it reached him. However, it didn't because the bullet was frozen in midair.

So was the metal man, and his teammates. In fact, he could still see the sparks from the barrel of the gun and some sort of glowing trail following the bullet. Jaune moved away, tapping the bullet on the side. "What the..."

"Jaune, can you hear me?"

"Weiss?" Jaune looked around.

"No, this is Kara. I'm currently hacking into your game."

"Ah, so it is a game." Jaune looked up, seeing nothing out of place. "You know, you do sound like Snow Angel."

"That's not important!" Kara shouted. "Look, that guy over there was about to kill you."

Jaune shrugged. "I got save points."

"And Monty disabled the save system." Kara pointed out.

Jaune's eyes widened "What? Seriously? But I'll die! Why would he kill me? He made me dance good!"

"There's no time. First, you need to retreat into our database. It's big enough that Monty won't be able to find you there."

A portal opened up next to Jaune. He looked at the portal, then he punched the metal man before jumping in.

* * *

Monty frowned. Now that his computer was working again, he could see the Freelancer was out cold, probably taken out by the rest of team JNPR. However, he did not think that, since if that were the case, they would be avenging Jaune's corpse, which was not on the screen.

"I don't see why you want to get rid of Jaune." A man named Miles wondered as he looked at the monitor. "He seems like a nice guy."

Monty clasped his hands, his lips buried behind them. "Tell me, have you heard of Naruto?"

Miles shrugged. "Who hasn't?"

"Then if Ruby is supposed to be the Naruto of this show, then Jaune was the Rock Lee." Monty pulled out a chapter. "Jaune wasn't suppose to know much about the Hunter world nor would he have much experience with combat and Aura, yet in a world where others are stronger than him, Jaune was supposed to demonstrate a different kind of strength. Talent against determination, skills against tactics."

Monty then pulled out fanfics. "People just don't see Jaune like Rock Lee but more like Naruto for some reason. Here, One Punch Jaune, Demon Hunter Jaune, Sexy Harem Jaune, even some Evil Mastermind Jaune! If this keeps up, we're going to have to change the show to JNPR, and that means a quarter of your shirt has to be pink! Do you like that?"

Miles looked down at his RWBY shirt. "I...I guess not."

Monty turned around and loaded up some old files. "The plan was for the Freelancer to kill Jaune, which would open up a space for a new character, one that should fight as programmed. I bet Jaune Arc won't just hide and let anyone take his spot, so in the meantime, what fighters should I send in next?" 

* * *

_((Eat Lead: Return of Matt Hazard is a game about a game character named Matt Hazard who was about to be assassinated by the game company's CEO, only to be rescued and guided by QA. I figured, since Matt and Gamer!Jaune are aware they are in a game, then how about some assassinations from the real world?))_


	18. No Game, No Life

Ozpin looked up at the apartment. "So, Ironwood, what am I looking for?"

"Remember when I asked Glynda for that favor?" Ironwood pulled out his scroll and flicked into a video. "When we decided to release Atla's previous training simulator as a computer game, we also recorded the game's 'combat' data."

"That seems like a breach of privacy." Ozpin noted.

"I simply call it a correlation between a hypothetical sitatution and recruitment." Ironwood scrolled through some names. "Those who managed to get a 'high score' in the simulator were given a code to play a game in development, but we actually link their computers to some of our training robots. This helped sort out the actual players from those who bought their way or simply cheated. In the end, there was one team of robots left, and that was the team I asked Glynda to fight."

Ozpin took the scroll. It showed four robots who managed to hold their own against Glynda. He knew Glynda held back for the first minute before she got serious and destroyed the robots, but that was a better record than any of his student teams. Taking a look at the lists of names, he noticed that these four robots did not have any name. They were left intentionally blank. "Are these four on the same team?"

"Actually, records indicate all four robots were controlled by two people, and from what I heard, one of them went to sleep before Glynda's match, so she had actually been fighting one person." Ironwood chuckled. "I'd love to get them in my academy, but I owe from that time ago, so I'll let you have the first pick." 

* * *

**Ring, Ring**

"What is that?" The young girl poked her head out of the mass of blankets, frightened by the noise.

"It's...it's coming from around here?" The young man tossed aside boxes and cans until he found the object. Picking it up, he remembered this thing was called a phone before online ordering was invented. "Ah...Hello?"

The girl lulled back to sleep as the man spoke on the phone. "A school? Sorry, I'm not interested...Wait, free food? Our electricity bill gets paid? Gee, I would like to go to your school, but with all that Grimm and those white people outside, I don't feel like leaving this room...Okay, I understand."

The guy flopped back onto the bed. The girl looked at him. "Brother, who was that?"

"Just a nice school." The guy yawned. "Wish we could go there, but it sounds too far and WOAH!"

The duo felt their room jerk as the lights went off. "What's happening!" 

* * *

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as a Bullhead lifted the apartment room into the air. Ironwood turned to him. "You are an ass." 

* * *

**Extra**

Sora and Shiro finally settled into their new room. It was too bad the room had a window, but they managed to block it with their computer screens. "Well, sis, I guess the food's not that bad."

"Yeah, Sora." The girl sighed. "Kinda wish that we didn't have to walk to it."

**Knock Knock.**

The brother and sister looked at each other before gazing at the door. Remembering the last time Sora answered something (the phone), Shiro walked and creaked the door open.

"So, you must be the new team." Jaune looked down at the girl who was probably still in elementary school. "Um, are you just visiting?"

"No, she's also part of Team...however you pronounce a blank word." Sora peeked through the door. "Nice seeing you, so I guess this is goodbye."

Jaune blinked as the door closed. "Alright, I guess I'll just go back and play a casual game of Dark Souls."

The door creaked open. "Dark Souls? Casual?"

"Yeah, and maybe I'll just pull out the console for some good ol' Battletoads and Contra-"

Hands grabbed Jaune and pulled him in, and the doors slammed shut.

* * *

_((Guess you can pair up Jaune with anything. Would also add an omake for Weiss because of that Weiss the Gamer fic, but the only skit I could think of involves underwear theft._

_No Game, No Life is an anime where two NEETs are taken to a world fought through games. Before that, these two played a team of four characters in a MMO, PvPing agaisnt 10,000 players.))_


	19. Courage the Cowardly Dog

Ruby started to worry. Team RWBY had found out where Torchwick was this night, but in their effort to track the criminal down, they forgot one minor detail. Namely, they forgot why it was a bad idea to fight a hundred White Fang soldiers in their personal warehouse of massive Paladins.

Of course, since RWBY was also made up of Weiss the Schnee heiress and Blake the ex-White Fang, the two girls were taken to who-knows-where. Her sister Yang had just been sedated and dragged off a few hours ago. She may be socially awkward, but being alone wasn't working for her.

"Well, well. So this is the leader of the girls who have been interfering with our operations." Ruby looked up. She saw a slender man with a triangular face, dressed in a red suit with a dark purple tie. He had sharp yellow eyes and red slick hair, and he must be a Faunus with how two tufts stuck out on the side. "I am Katz, leader of the White Fang."

"You're the leader?" Ruby stood up and glared at him. "Then you're the reason the White Fang became evil!"

"Oh, you're much mistaken. When I took over, my first goal was to change this organization's name to Katz' Fangs, but all the previous members wanted to stay with the old name despite the change in policies. In other words, it was the White Fang themselves that called themselves evil." Katz brushed a fake tear from his cheek. "Sad, isn't it?"

Ruby wasn't going to buy that. "Where are my friends and sister?"

"Oh, they're spilling all the precious secrets they have." Katz said as he examined his nails casually.

Ruby sneered at him. "No way! They'll never tell you anything!"

* * *

A duck-lipped Faunus tickled Weiss's feet with a feather. "Where are ze family jewels?"

"I-I hehe, I never...hehaha!" Weiss couldn't untie herself. "No! I-I'm gonna wet myself!" 

* * *

Yang tried to scoot back as a frail man picked was looking at his tools. "You know, you remind me of my girlfriend. Her luscious thick hair had no split end. And since I was a barber who was her friend, I ended up...VERY NAUGHTY." 

* * *

**_"It's Doc Gerbil's World! It's Doc Gerbil's World! It's Doc Gerbil's World! It's Doc Gerbil's World!"_**

Blake clawed at the walls, unable to take this song any more.

* * *

Ruby buried her head in her hands as he teammates walked back into her cell. "How the hell did the White Fang become super-terrorists?"

"It seems that we have all the information we need now. We have no further need to keep you alive." Katz let out a little smirk as the girls stared back at him in fear. "Of course, getting rid of you the easy way is no fun at all, so how about we play a little game?"

"You're on!" Ruby later regretted those words as she was playing Patty-Cake with Katz...and was losing. "I hate you **_so_** much."

* * *

_((With all the animal characters, it'll be pretty interesting to see Faunus Courage. Of course, I figured I should at least write the Yang/Fred scene.))_


	20. OC: Boris the Spider

The masked woman smirked. Getting the information from Beacon's control center had been too easy. She half-expected this to be a trap, but it seems that people really let their guard down in a time of peace. Once the information transfered to her Scroll, she backed up and-

She tried to move forward, but whatever she walked into stuck onto her like glue, and she didn't have the strength to rip free. She looked around for her captor, unaware that he was descending behind her.

**BANG**

Ruby cocked her rifle. It was just her luck that doing something else other than dancing would lead her to this scene. There was a suspiciously dressed woman stuck in a giant spiderweb, and since that woman was as good as captured, she aimed at the Grimm creature that somehow got in **here.**

The Grimm skittered behind the consoles. Ruby jumped over the console and then mentally cursed herself, landing shoe-first into a patch of sticky stuff. Suddenly, the creature jumped at her, but she managed to push it away with the handle of her scythe, and with the pull of the trigger, she launched herself out of her shoes. She turned around and aimed, but had to roll behind another set of consoles as the creature spat more silk at her.

Ruby tried to recall Professor Port's lessons. The spider grimm, an Anansi, did not live in the continent of Vytal. Instead of attacking their prey direction, they would construct traps and then eat their helpless victims by turning them into liquid. Generally, Anansi and other insect-like Grimm had more exoskeleton plating than other Grimm.

**THUD**

Ruby knew the Anansi jumped out of its hiding place, and so Ruby stood up. She quickly ducked down as the Anansi grabbed two machine guns and fired them in her direction. Ruby knew this was never covered in Grimm Studies, so what else could it do? More importantly, what was it going to do next?

Ruby looked up, and she knew the answer. She aimed her rifle to the sky and pulled the trigger. A new hole was made in the roof, but more importantly, debris fell and the Anansi presumably had to escape if the silence of bullets was any indication. Ruby jumped over the console and sped towards the spider, which was surprised at how fast she was going to swing her blade.

**CLANK**

Ruby's eyes widened as her scythe locked blades with a strange ax. "Now, there's no reason to hurt Boris just because he's different."

Ruby blinked. "Boris? That thing has a name?"

"I think we all like to hear the reason." Ironwood said as he left the elevator, taking in all the damages. "Namely, why you are all in a restricted area."

Everyone looked around, but it appears that one particular net of webs had been burnt. 

* * *

Glynda kept her eye on Boris the spider. Unlike a normal Grimm, this one was brown all around with yellow eyes. She noted that it had two "fingers" on its front-most legs and its eyes were yellow. She had a feeling, though, that this was not a genetic mutation but rather the spider was dyed and wearing contact. Personally, she wondered how sane someone was to paint a Grimm. "Alright, I think we should address the elephant in the room. Why do you have that Grimm at Beacon?"

Harosata rolled his eyes. "He is a member of our team."

"Of course." Glynda noted. "Let me rephrase my quesion: Who in their right mind would let a Grimm fight alongside people, and just how did this happen?"

Harosata sighed. "Well, stuff happened. At one point, Aka Moro decided to head home, and she lives in the Outer Rim. Skitts and I followed her, but at one point, she got too far ahead, so we went through a cave. Thought it was safe, but when we tried to cross an old rope bridge, it broke on us and we fell. Fortunately, Boris's web broke our fall."

"I highly doubt an Anansi's web is a good thing." Ozpin pointed out.

Harosata shrugged. "Figured that out already, but don't worry, Boris didn't have fangs. He says that he lost them when escaping a Hunter."

Boris nods as he picks at some of the stuff on the desk.

"So anyway, Boris came along, but then suddenly this huge Earthshaker mole Grimm come barging through, and we managed to cut ourselves free. Boris was fighting it and losing, so I threw one of my swords into the Earthshaker's eyes and dragged it out."

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "So why would you try to save a Grimm that tried to eat you."

Harosata was silent. "Um...I heard that silk was useful and stuff."

"Now, now. We usually make bad decisions from time to time, especially in dire events like those." Ozpin lectured Glynda. "But I can guess that...Boris would later help you escape the cave, and you found him to be a valuable team mate, much so that you made him different that the rest."

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Harosata nodded. "Our headmaster was wary about it, but, you know, we dared him to find a better Hunter, and Boris trounced those competitors."

Ironwood was not impressed. "So, you're saying that you are willing to trust a Grimm, humanity's number one enemy, to fight by your side? That's just..."

Ironwood grabbed the cup of tea that was offered to him. He blinked and looked down, seeing that Boris was hold a tray. "...Did it just make tea?"

"He plays video games too." Harosata boasted. "And a bunch of stuff."

"I see." Ozpin nodded. "Now, I assume that Boris wouldn't be welcome in the dance, so he patrolled the tower. Did you or Boris identify the intruder?"

Harosata frowned. "I didn't see her when I came in. Boris only saw her back, but he said that Ruby had been closer to her during their battle, so you can ask her."

Ozpin got up. "Well, thank you for your time, Harosata. And Boris. Are you sure there is nothing more you want to tell us? Otherwise, whatever has been discussed here should remain a secret."

Harosata got nothing, so he and Boris stood up and left. At that time, the elevator opened up and Ruby stepped out. "Sorry it took so long. Someone in there pressed all the buttons...it wasn't me!"

"Eh, don't worry about it." Harosata patted Ruby on the head. "Later, you can swing by. Boris is going to bake some cookies."

Harosata had to hold in his laugh as he and the Grimm entered the elevator, the conflicted look on Ruby's face still etched in his head.

* * *

_((The last member of my OC team is indeed a Grimm. Take a look at all those Ruby and Nora fics and tell me their Grimms can cook up a cup of tea. Anyway, if you want information, I can't exactly show what weapons or Semblance a Grimm uses. I can tell you that Boris is a gentleman.))_


	21. Steven Universe

Torchwick smiled cruelly. Who would have ever thought that the very brat that kept interfering with their operations would so foolishly rush in alone? A misaimed shot at the girl (one that purposely hit the crate of Dust next to her) had managed to injure the girl and knock that giant scythe out of her hands. "Well, Red. It's been unexpectedly fun. I normally don't do requests, but do you have any last words?"

Ruby looked back at the door. "Tell my team...they were the best friends I ever had."

"Charming." Torchwick pulled the trigger. Yang punched down the door, but Team RWBY was too late as the bullet flew through their leader's head. He grinned. The annoying girl was dead, and as her body hit the floor, she turned into a gem.

Wait, turned into a gem? Torchwick had no time to think as Yang decked him in the stomach, but he did think it was better to escape than to ponder on this strange development as Neo picked him up.

Yang knew as the glass shattered that Roman got away, but she too had the same question as Roman. Turning around, she saw Weiss pick up a red gem from the ground. "What happened to Ruby?"

* * *

Jaune knocked on Team WBY's door. "Hey, can I come in?"

He found the door to be unlock, and so he walked in. Only Zwei, the unofficial team mascot, greeted him; the rest of the girls sat silently, staring at a red gem they left on Ruby's bed. This reminded Jaune of how Blake tired herself over an issue she didn't want to talk about, but it was obvious that the death of Ruby hit everyone hard. "So, Glynda says that you haven't turned your homework in..."

Yang growled. "Well, since Glynda is a teacher, she should have taught better! Who cares about homework if our homes are at stake!"

Jaune knew better than to get close to an angry Yang, so he came in and hugged her. "Yang, I know she's your sister, but she's also my first friend. It hurts losing her, but it's going to hurt Ruby's spirit more if she finds out her death killed your spirit."

"...I know. It's just..." Yang calmed down. "I promised dad I would protect her, and I couldn't..."

Zwei barked. Jaune looked down, seeing that the dog had rolled in a mail cylinder. "What you got there, boy?"

Jaune picked up the cylinder and opened it, causing a yellow object to slide out. Seconds later, the object popped into a man.

Yang jumped back as she recognized the man. "D-dad, what are you doing here?"

"In Beacon or in the mail?" Weiss couldn't help but ask.

"I came as soon as Ozpin told me." Yang's father looked at the gem on the bed and picked it up. "I see. Ruby's still alive."

Blake glared at him. "Look, Mr. Xiao Long. I know losing both of your wives has been hard on you, but..."

Mr. Xiao Long placed a finger on Blake's lips. "I know you're confused, but I suppose I should have told Yang about the truth about her sister...and my second wife Summer."

* * *

_As you are aware, Grimm ruled over Man before the invention of written history. Darkness was the only thing men knew, and it has been like that for a long time...until Dust appeared. With Dust, men was able to push the Grimm back into the darkness and live in a world of light._

_But the Dust we know now...that is not their true form._

_Dust came from the stars, taking on the shape of warriors. Wielding weapons from their very essence, they defended this world as if it was their own. And then, seeing as we had the potential, Dust taught us to fight like them, to wield weapons with form and to bring out our Semblance._

* * *

"So wait, you're saying that Dust is alive?" Weiss blinked. "I never heard that version of the myth, but if that was the case, that means all the Dust we use comes from living creatures."

Xiao Long laughed. "Most of the Dust you use is already dead. Well, twice-dead. When those Dust Warriors die, they sometimes come back as Monsters. Not as Grimm, but just as equally dangerous. My wife, Summer Rose, was of the generation that had to fight these Gem Monsters as well."

Jaune blinked. "Then Ruby..."

Xiao Long flipped the ruby around. "As long as her gem is intact, Ruby will wake up. And as long as the gem doesn't crack, she won't turn into a monster. That's why...when Summer headed to her last Grimm hunt, she knew...no, we knew her gem could not be repaired."

* * *

_((Hm...a girl named after a gem and Rose. Also, girls who can create weapons with energy and can use special powers like shape-shifting and controlling water. Kinda fits if you think about it.))_


	22. Final Fantasy XIV

Yang had decided to visit Junior's for some more information. However, the information wasn't important as she saw Ren at the bar. "Ren! It's been a while! How have you been?"

"It's been...very peaceful." Ren smiled.

Yang studied him. "I don't think doctors are supposed to drink on the job."

"I suppose that's true." Ren pulled out a letter. "I just figured it would be more effective than anything I can prescribe to myself."

Yang opened up the letter. "Wow, Jaune and Pyrrha are getting married? That's so cool!"

"It would, if it made sense." Ren shook his head. "Because Jaune was dead."

Yang blinked. "Wait, since when?"

"That's right, you guys were busy fighting Grimm around the world." Ren gulped his glass down. "Well, JNPR received a mission to inspect a catacomb in the cemetery. What we found was a cult that attempted to summon a demon. We didn't think to wait for backup, so we fought until we reached the ritual chamber when the demon was summoned."

"That's a crazy story." Yang grabbed her own glass. "But I believe you. Really."

Ren shrugged. "Well, the next part was believable. When we defeated the demon, it launched one more attack, but it hit the ceiling instead. Nora and I managed to escape, but Pyrrha and Jaune were lagging behind. At the last second, Jaune pushed Pyrrha towards us just as the rocks fell down on him. He died, every part of his body flattened except for his head. I cut his head off; I know that sounds wrong, but we wanted to at least give his family an intact part to bury. Anyway, Pyrrha volunteered to bring his head, and we all split up. Obviously, I decided to work at the hospital, and Nora decided to go on duty in Vale's army."

"I see...I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Nora...we did meet her a few months ago." Yang swirled her glass. "There was a massive gathering of Grimm at a village, and after we got the villagers out, we planned to detonate a Dust Bomb. What we didn't expect was for a Deathstalker to cut the wire to the timer, so that meant..."

"That it had to be triggered manually, and it would have wiped out anyone who activated it." Ren concluded.

Yang nodded. "Don't get me wrong. Ruby volunteered to go with her Semblance of speed, but Nora argued with her. She then broke Ruby's legs, and when we were calling for medical backup, Nora had already gone into the village. I'm sorry."

"No, I don't blame you. That is the third way Nora always wanted to go, right below sloths and pancakes." Ren blinked. "But if what you said is true, then it doesn't make sense. Pyrrha said she was talking to Nora."

Yang tried to make sense of it. "But that doesn't make sense. How is Pyrrha marrying a dead head and talking to a dead teammate?"

"Because it doesn't make sense. Especially since she wants to marry him in the catacombs..." Ren slammed his palms on the bar. "Dammit! I remember. The goal of that cult was to raise the dead! Don't tell me Pyrrha would resort to such foul things just to relive the days of old? I know Jaune meant a lot to her, that we were a close team, but to relive the days of old in such a manner?"

"Calm down!" Yang patted him on the shoulders. "There must be something we can do."

Indeed, Ren calmed down and looked at the letter again. "Well, I am invited, so I will come, and since...Team JNPR was close to your team, you should come along. However, if neither of us can get to her through words, I'm afraid we'll have to resort to swords instead."

* * *

_((In FFXIV, you get a story mission that takes place in a dungeon, and you learn that the tank of another party died, and the girlfriend healer seemingly moved on with her life. With the addition of Hard Mode dungeons, though, you find out that the same healer is marrying tank...in the same place where the tank died.))_


	23. Mulan

_(( garoora: I did read some Emperor Penguin fics. However, what happened was that I was deciding between Nora and Pyrrha for the role of the bride. Sure, Nora was an instant fit at first, but when I was comparing diabolical laughter, it was easier to imagine Pyrrha with that Higurashi psycho grin.))_

* * *

Jaune looked away. The talk with Professor Oobleck had confirmed what the past few days had been telling him. He was not fit for the Hunter's life, probably never fit for it in the first place. "I just don't belong in Beacon."

Pyrrha tried to comfort him. "Jaune, you don't have to worry. You wouldn't be able to get into Beacon if your grades were that horrible."

"Yeah right. My transcript is as fake as my gender." Jaune huffed.

"See, Jaune? Your transcript is as real as your..." Pyrrha blinked. "Wait. What?"

Jaune cursed. "Just forget I said anything."

Jaune tried to stand up, but he couldn't move. Pyrrha quickly opened his jacket, revealing bandages over "his" chest. "Jaune? Explain."

"...Jane." Jaune didn't look up at her. "My name's Jane Arc. I faked my transcripts to get in here."

Pyrrha only had one question. "Why?"

"You know about the draft at Saberia? The one that requires a male from the family to become an active Hunter or register in a Hunter's school?" Jaune, or Jane, tried moved out of her partner's arms and buttoned up her jacket. "I was an only child, and my father was injured during the last war. I didn't want my dad to be forced to fight when he could no longer hold a sword, so I disguised myself as a guy and snuck in. I guess I was fooling myself, thinking I even had a chance."

"But you did train before..."

"Only against chicken thieves and would-be bandits. Otherwise, I was trained to be a good housewife. Don't ask how that went." Jane chuckled. "But seriously, I just...I guess I'm doing more harm to the family name now."

Jane froze as Pyrrha hugged her from behind. "Jane, you did what you thought was right. But you're not alone; you have a team to keep you upright."

Jane sniffed back a tear. "How will you do that?"

"I'll teach you...what it truly means to be a man." 

* * *

Cardin drew back from the window. "Jauney Boy...is a girl? And she faked her transcripts? Oh, this is too good to be true. Heh heh..."

Cardin ran out of the door, only to bump into a round man. "Pr-professor Port? What are you doing so late?"

"The question is, what are YOU doing so late?" Port kept prodding Cardin in the chest. "Didn't yo mama give you a curfew?"

"I..." Cardin shook his head. "Listen, Jauney faked everything on his transcripts. His grades, his school, her gender-"

Port poked Cardin in the mouth. "Shh. I know. The headmaster knows."

Cardin blinked. "He...does?"

"O-of course! Do you honestly think the headmaster who only gets the best in his school is going to let a fake transcript in by accident? That he can't tell if a boy is a girl or if a girl is a cat from those White Fangs?" Port waved his hands around. "Then again, he did let Little Red Riding Hood, but it just shows he only lets the badasses of the badasses in, the only ones that get to go to this school. Now how about you tuck your head in and forget what you heard?"

Cardin nodded and went back to his room. He suppose that blackmailing "Janey-Girl" could be bad if Headmaster Ozpin was in on it. Perhaps Ozpin had sent Port at that very hour to stop him. The round professor certainly didn't have time to fix his hair since it was as messy as a mop.

"...Wait a minute." Cardin poked his head out. Professor Port was gone. It was probably his imagination anyway.

Outside the hallway window, Mushu strained his arms holding onto the hay-filled suit. "The things I do for my best bud."


	24. Wonderful 101

Ruby stared in awe at the horizon. Even as the sun set, she could make out Grimm, big ones that stood taller than the trees of the massive forest. "So awesome...I'm gonna shoot one."

"No. All you'll do is anger it." Oobleck made sure Ruby put her sniper rifle away before observing the massive Grimm parade. "The Grimm gather around negativity, especially the negative emotions produced by our kind. Smaller Grimm see us as food or threat, but for those Grimm, which have lived for hundreds of years, they do not act on hunger nor do they see us as threats. In fact, the would continue this lonely march until they find anything that does pose a threat to them."

"Like what they're doing now?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, like that." Oobleck noted how the massive creatures walked towards a spot, fortunately away from them. "Ruby, go back to your team and say nothing about this. Do not worry, I am only going to check them from a safe distance."

And then Oobleck zoomed off. 

* * *

"Damn! That pesky White Fang guy must have planned this!" A man in blue gripped his sword tightly as the giant Grimm stepped into the clearing. "Getting us close to the big guys while the rest escaped so we would be distracted when it's his turn!"

"Forget about him. Our priority now is to survive!" The man in red jumped back as the Grimm almost stomped on him. "If only we had one more..."

**BANG BANG**

The man in red looked up in the canopy as the Grimm turned their attention...but the shoot was with the masked men. "Good timing, Mister Oobleck, Beacon's History Teacher, The Flash of Feet and Bullets, otherwise known as...Wonder Speed!"

"Your mind is still as sharp, Wonder Red. Still a shame you chose elementary over Beacon." Oobleck materialized his mask and cape. He then pulled out his pistol and aimed at the charging Grimm. "Oh well, we both care for the future generation, so we might as well fight for them till then. Unite Gun!"

It was true that a bullet from a gun wouldn't phase a Grimm this size.

**BANG**

A bullet containing a man with the sharpest sword, though, was more than enough to cut through it literally, especially when shot from a giant green gun made from solidified energy. "Dude! A little warning next-Woah!"

The blue masked man jumped away as a trunk smashed down at him. In fact, he realized he was standing in the middle of the herd. "You know what? Unite Sword!"

A giant blade whirled and sliced through both the Grimm and trees. A girl jumped out of a falling tree, and as she fell, she looked at the sword, into one of the eyes of the masked fighters that kept the blade sharp. _"Miss Rose..."_

"Heh heh..." And not a few seconds later, Ruby was caught by a giant red hand. She had little time to register as another Grimm rushed into the scene, but when the man in red put Ruby on the ground, he turned around and broke the Grimm's nose, then hammered it into the ground. By the time Ruby recovered, stars glittered in her eyes. "That...was awesome! You were like, boom, and he was like, shing! And that guy was like rawr and stuff! Wait until I tell the others-"

Wonder Speed stepped in front of her. "You will not, even if you have the habit not to inform the teachers of your escapades, Miss Rose. What we do is protect the world from threats more grim than the Grimm, without lust for glory or reward. Now, you should go back and fight the Grimm and White Fang."

Ruby gripped the hem of Oobleck's coat tightly. "Please! Let me fight with you guys! I want to form a Super Cresent Rose and fight Super Grimms!"

Wonder Speed looked at Wonder Red. "We had younger kids join."

Wonder Red gazed down at her. "You're going to wear the mask forever, your grave forever unmarked. Is this truly what you want?"

Ruby did not hesitate to answer back.

* * *

_((The first idea I had for a RWBY crossover, though back then, I thought about using Jaune. Didn't know that those big Grimm existed, though.))_


	25. OC: The Zodiacs

_((This is probably the last OC snippet. That way, there should be no more hurdles when writing down more ideas.))_

The other girls have gone to sleep. In the ruins of a city overrun by Grimm, this would be an impressive feat for the wrong reasons. Only Ruby remained awake since she volunteered on night watch.

Still, Ruby was concerned. She just learned that there were Grimm that Hunters shouldn't even hunt, and the worst part was that these super-Grimm were apparently smart enough not to bother hunting her. And as the plank shifted-

"Don't shoot! It's us!"

"...Team Ashbringer?" Ruby lowered her scythe, seeing Harosata and his team treading quietly into their camp. "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought first-years weren't allowed on this mission."

"Special research mission." Harosata shrugged. "Not that it matters. It ended already, so we were going to rest and head out in the morning."

Ruby was curious. "What kind of research?"

"Grimm seem to flock towards negativity, but when Grimm live for centuries, they seem to develop an immunity to that pull." Skitts lectured. "However, this isn't an immunity but a balance between a Grimm's hunger and its own negativity due to gaining intelligence, and when centuries turn into millenia, their negavitity is so massive that other Grimm flock to them. These Grimm are far more dangerous that anything you'll find in Vytal, but in the Outer Rims, they are called gods. The name I have given them are the Zodiacs."

"The Zodiacs?" Ruby tasted the name. The only Zodiac she knew were the constellation of the stars. "How powerful are they?"

"Uncontested. The only things that could stand a fighting chance against a Zodiac is one of the twelve Zodiacs." Aka Moro warned her. "The only reason they have not gone to Vytal is because they will fight over it, and they will not risk losing their lives over what they consider a small island."

Ruby blinked. "You mean no one fought a Zodiac before?"

"Oh, Hunters do fight them. It doesn't mean they win, if they survive that long." Skitts glared at Harosata. "The idiot there even went against one."

Ruby gawked at Harosata. "How was it?"

"Don't." Harosata knocked on his side, producing a metallic noise. "Had to get half of my body rebuilt, and all it did was breathe out. I only got to live since Skitts created an offering of nice air."

"One...breath?" Ruby gulped. "What kind of Grimm has that kind of power?" 

* * *

_The Lifegiver, Hercule. She is the king of the Nightmares riden by legends such as Lu Bu and Odin, who were nearly beaten to death just to gain her favor. What makes her dangerous are her lungs. Just by taking a breath as if she was yawning, she could create a vacuum no life could survive in. The only mercy is that her lungs are so huge that she could go for decades living on that pocket of air._

_And yet, the other eleven are just as dangerous._

* * *

_Medusa of the Garden, a beautiful snake. It is said that those who look into her eyes are petrified. They liken her to a seductress, but no one has seen her in person, only the remains of armor and the husks that resides in them._

* * *

_Niflheim, the Sheep Zodiac, is one of the friendlier Grimm, yet its presence still cause great destruction on the lands. Its body is surrounding in miles of fog so thick you could not even hear your own voice. Many wars were postponed until it left so that the tribes would not destroy their own village._

* * *

_Specter, and I know that is a modern name, but he is incredibly smart for a monkey. Every weapon the Hunters fight with is reverse-engineered, and I suspect that Specter was behind the design for Atlas' Paladin. The only reason we haven't been overrun is because the rest of his armor are still normal Grimm that don't have a brain._

* * *

_Then there is Cu'cco, the Sunbringer. Just like Hercule gives the breath of life, Cu'cco is said to wake the sun up every morning. It's hard to know if this is true or not, but its crow can also call forth its clan, and its clan is so numerous that their presence blots out the sun. What's more interesting is that a Hunter can see an empty field and lure Cu'cco into a soundproof shed, and he will still get mobbed to death._

* * *

_Cerebus, the Gateguard of Hades, is perhaps the only Grimm to ever be tamed by man, but he was a greedy man, and so he continues to guard his secrets jealously even to this day. That man was said to own even the secrets of returning the dead, so many Hunters flock in, but so far, nothing has escaped that Grimm's three heads._

* * *

_Ippondatara, he's perhaps the largest Grimm in existence, if he is even a Grimm at all. His appearance is a man so big that when people look up, all they can see is his feet, and yet he seems to disappear into thin air. It also seems that when he is gone, a boar the size of a house roams where he was._

* * *

_Next, there is the Rat King. It does not have a name of its own, for it is actually a collection of smaller Rat Grimms, but they act as one body. They could be written off as a minor threat, but even in death, they spread a disease so deadly and vile that death is welcome and yet so difficult to obtain._

* * *

_Bun'yun is less of an ox and more of a natural disaster. It never rests, and it never stops for anything. Even if a town was in its way, it will tear through the walls and not slow down even for a second. No one knows why it always runs, but it has been known to shift its attention to an unlucky person every once in a while, and the best that person can hope to achieve is to die from exhaustion instead of the horns._

* * *

_After that, there is the Ghost of the Great Wall. It was believed to be an actual ghost, but an accident managed to reveal that it is actually a beast. It still hides to this very day, and no one knows where the beast is unless their head is in its mouth._

* * *

_Caerbannog is perhaps the smallest Grimm, and it is a Rabbit Grimm. Don't underestimate it, for it is also the most bloodthirsty Grimm of all. Harosata had to fix the metal half of his body after he ran away screaming like a little girl._

* * *

_And then there is the Dragon, perhaps the strongest and oldest of the Zodiacs. No one know where it is or its original name, but it is said that when it returns, it will tear a hole in the center of the earth and reshape the world into cataclysm._

* * *

Ruby gulped. "And none of them are in Vytal?"

"It was foolish to think that they would come here in the first place." Skitts admitted. "For one, there is more Dust in Vytal than in the rest of the world, so you have a better chance than those living in the Outer Rim. Vytal is also home to Semblances that are better at fighting Grimm, more notably the Arc family and their Light Aura."

"Jaune...is cool?" Ruby blinked.

"Yeah, impossible to believe, right?" Harosata poked at the campfire. "Maybe half of the Zodiacs could sneak into Vytal if they had a way, but like their effect on Grimm, their presence should be noticeable to us by now. Anyway, it's been a long discussion. You should probably get some sleep."

Ruby was sure that even if she had a few more hours, she wouldn't be able to sleep with this new information.


	26. Costume Quest

_((For people telling me to do requests, I usually don't do them.))_

* * *

"Halloween is finally here!" Ruby spun around in her costume, a suit that resembled a gingerbread man. "Are you guys excited?"

Weiss and Blake stared at her then resumed studying. "Halloween? Guys?"

"Sorry, but it feels wrong for me to celebrate the only day that humans and Faunus get along just because they don't recognize each other." Blake gave her reason. "Besides, I wore enough masks to be disgusted by them."

"At least you wore masks." Weiss countered. "Whenever I go out for Halloween, people are like 'wow, you're dressed like the heiress of Schnee Corporation' even when I'm in a costume. I just got so tired of validating my own identity that this holiday doesn't appeal to me."

Ruby was saddened that two of her friends had valid excuses not to go trick-or-treating. At least her sister was still willing to go, dressed up like that movie star in the white dress. "Don't worry, just leave the ice queen and sourpuss. That only means we need to get twice as much candy for them."

Ruby nodded and stepped out. She was greeted by a superhero, a samurai, and a stack of pancakes. "You guys are coming too, right? What about Pyrrha?"

"Yeah, she doesn't want to come." Jaune rubbed his head. "People are like, 'wow, you're dressed like the four-time Mistral Champion' even when she's in a costume. I guess she got so tired of validating her own identity that this holiday doesn't appeal to her."

Ruby stared back at her dorm. "Alright. I know a good neighborhood to start in." 

* * *

One airship and Jaune-barfing later, the five trick-or-treaters found a small neighborhood decorated with pumpkins and ghosts. "Trick-or-treat!"

The old man stared at Ruby, but he gives the hunters handfuls of candy anyway. "Don't you think we're a bit old for this, Rubes?"

Ruby turned to Jaune. "We're never too old for Halloween! Besides, I need to make up for last year!"

"Yeah, Ruby made a Grim Reaper costume so scary that everyone was too scared to give her candy, ourselves included. She also screamed when she saw herself in the hallway mirror." Yang elaborated, though she had to stifle a laugh. "Ruby decided to split the costume and hide it. Shame, it's probably the ultimate costume in existence."

"Don't worry, there's nothing scary that'll scare me." Jaune led the group to another house. "Trick-or-EEP!"

Out stepped what looked like a green horned goblin dressed in a brown bathrobe that glared at the group. He eyed the gingerbread man and the pancakes. "You two look so sweet I can gobble you up."

"Ah, thanks. I was going to pour syrup on myself but-" The goblin grabbed Nora and Ruby and then jumped over everyone's heads. "Ah! We got a dine-and-run here!"

"Ruby! Nora!" Yang chased the thief down with Jaune and Ren following closely. However, another of those goblin guys came out of the bushes, hearing the commotion. "Get out of the way!"

Yang threw her fist, but one of the goblins simply grabbed her hand. "Okay, that's bad."

The goblin grinned as it spotted her bag of candy, then it began to grow, its features becoming more like a creature that roams the night. "Okay, that is very bad."

"Give me your candy!" The giant goblin threw her away and grabbed the bag before turning to the other two guys. "Give me candy!"

Jaune was briefly remembering past Halloweens where he would throw candy in exchange for his life, but not this time. "Give us our friends back!"

"We don't take friends. We only take candy and sweets." The goblin growled. "And we destroy anyone sneaking into our candy!"

Jaune gripped his hands so tight that his knuckles cracked. "Then we'll take them back."

The goblin laughed. "Oh, I'm so scared. What are you, a man in pajamas."

"No...I'm a superhero!" Jaune rushed at the monster, but a strange metamorphosis took place. His muscles bulged, his height grew, and his hair became slick and dangerous. "Flying Punch!"

And the monster flew back. Jaune looked around. Both he and the monster looked big, but the lack of people or screaming in this neighborhood was off, almost as if they were in a pocket dimension instead. He then looked down at himself. "What...happened to me?"

The goblin glared up at him. "I see. The magic of our world that allows us to transform must have leaked through when we snuck in here, and somehow, you managed to activated it with your own will!"

Yang and Ren blinked. "Did that thing just reveal how to do it?"

Ren shrugged, and the two burst into bright light before joining Jaune.


	27. Mixed: Zombies

Russel fiddled on a new weapon in the workshop, whistling a tune stuck in his head. Well, it wasn't a Hunter's weapon or an appropriate weapon at all, but when a weapon was effective against an enemy, it still counts as a weapon, right?

"There you are, Russel." Dove and Sky walked in. "You didn't think that...what are you making?"

"Uh...nothing?"

Dove picked up a teddy bear. "You're making a gun that shoots teddy bears...stuffed with explosives?"

"Yeah, cause things aren't going to run away if they see something cute and cuddly." Russel thought that his team will tell him off, but to his surprise, Dove and Sky went to the workbench next to him. "You're not going to...make fun of me, are you?"

"Nothing's fun about zombies." Sky quipped as he worked on his weapon.

"Well, they were more like mutants and..." Russel swerved his head. "Wait, you actually fought living zombies? I'm mean, un-living zombies?"

Sky nodded. "My family was vacationing on Banoi, an island resort, when zombies overran the island. It turns out that a disease from the Faunus tribe there was mutated into something...deadlier. Fortunately, a few people were immune to the disease, myself included, but we lost a lot of people trying to escape. How about you guys?"

"I went to a mall to meet up with my uncle. He covered wars." Dove admitted. "The mall got overrun by zombies, but they're not from your disease. Some scientist was working on cows but they accidentally mutated these wasps that lay their eggs in their hosts, and the little guys burrow into your brain. Oh, and some of the guys became crazy-bad. It's a good thing that Schnee is working on a vaccine for that."

Russel gapped. "Oh hell naw! Schnee also made that OverCharge Delirium XT energy drink!"

Sky looked at him. "Never heard of it."

"Yeah, because they were showing it off at Sunset City, and I was there to help set it up, but the drink turned everyone into mutants, and then their local headquarter there wanted to keep the whole thing quiet and attacked us!" Russell took a deep breath. "I mean, when their giant parade balloon shot lasers out of its eyes, I was like, woah, but that was nothing compared to the whole building-"

"Yes, yes, Schnee wanted to keep the whole thing quiet." Sky held up his modified weapon, which pretty much had some razors attached to it. Russel shook his head.

"Seriously?" Dove held up what looked like a paddle with two chainsaws attached at the oars.

"It was an island resort, not a mall. Besides, as long as it kills zombies faster, I'm not complaining." Sky did a test-swing, though he paused in midswing. "Now that I think about it, isn't one of our classmates a Schnee?"

"...Shit. I guess we'll see what she's up to tonight." Russel tucked away his weapon. "But it's crazy, don't you think? The three of us being zombie hunters? Do you think Cardin's one too?"

Dove shook his head. "His favorite hobby is gardening. I doubt that's gonna work against zombies."

* * *

_((Team CRDL: Zombie Hunters_  
_Cardin- Plants vs Zombies_  
_Russel- Sunset Overdrive_  
_Dove- Dead Rising_  
_Sky Lark- Dead Island_

_Initially wrote this because I was watching a Sunset Overdrive gameplay and I figured Russel looked like the cover guy with a few adjustments.))_


	28. Borderlands

"Daaad, why are we in the junkyard?"

"Back in the Great War, Jaune, metal was used to fortify the cities and arm the common men. That, of course, meant that Hunters didn't have the luxury to modify or repair their unique mecha-shifts. In fact, the only way to get the extra metal without paying a fortune was either to get your opponents to drop theirs or to see how much metal they're really wasting." Jaune's dad pulled out a dirty shield. "See, this is a good shield, if a bit dented."

"...That's a trash can lid." Jaune didn't want to curse his seven older sisters for the fact that he was digging out scrap metal in a junkyard. He felt like that side character in that book about a magical school, and though his family wasn't poor, the strain of feeding eight kids and sending seven of them to hunting schools made his parents too tired to train him properly. That, and apparently girls shouldn't be digging through trash. "Maybe I should go...somewhere else?"

"Great idea, Jaune. Maybe that good ol' Arc luck will find"

* * *

In truth, Jaune didn't want to spend the rest of the day in a junkyard, but he was hopelessly lost.

"Oh boy, I am hopelessly lost. Kinda wish I had a map or ooph!" Jaune picked himself up and looked at what he tripped over. "What is that? A Scroll?"

It was a bit bulkier than a scroll, and it looks like it can be strapped to the wrist, which Jaune did so. But as soon as he put it on, his vision went blurry...no, his vision was fine, but he saw white text and boxes in his eyes. "What the...what is this? Okay, Jaune, calm down. Mom says to keep an eye out on anything that can be exploited, and these bars remind me of my sister's video games..."

Indeed, once his eyes adjusted to the the data, Jaune looked at his "HUD". A red bar in the lower-left corner and an experience bar at the bottom, and he was a Level 1 Knight. In the upper-right corner, he could see what looked like a map with an exclamation point around the corner and what looked like a list of objectives underneath it telling him to acquire 5 "good scraps"...

Jaune blinked. Those punctuation usually meant that there were quests, and quests gave good stuff. He went around the pile of junk, and sure enough, there was a young girl about his age, dressed in nothing but rags and hugging a make-shift spear. More importantly, she had an exclamation point hovering over her head.

"Are you alright?" Jaune went to poke the girl, but a wall of text appeared on his left.

**Refining the Forge**

**Level 1 - Normal**

**Some people are born to be Heroes, but others may need to be forged as one.**

**Reward: 40 EXP - White Spear**

Jaune shrugged as he "accepted" the mission. He heard her stomach growl. "Oh, I guess you're hungry. Here, I have an extra sandwich. I probably sat on it at some point, but..."

The girl snatched the sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth as if it was the most precious meal. "Ah...thanks. Say, what is a fancy boy like you doing here?"

**Feed girl: Complete!**

"Oh, uh, my dad is just look for more metal to improve some of our mecha-shift weapons." Jaune shrugged. "Personally, I kinda prefer if the sword stays like a sword like our family blade."

The girl blinked. "Wait, you're making mecha-shift weapons from...these?"

"Well, yeah."

The girl thought it over. "In that case, I need a sword, a spear, and a gun...oh, and a shield too if you can find one."

Jaune nodded. "Okay, I can do that. In fact, I think I can grab that shield."

**Get Rusty Sword**  
**Get Bent Javelin**  
**Get Hunting Rifle**  
**Bonus- Get Small Shield**

* * *

_((Vytal Lands presents_  
_Glynda as the Sorcress_  
_Cinder as the Siren_  
_? as the Swordswoman_  
_and Jaune as the Milf Hunter_

_But really, just skipping the gathering part since this is a snippet))_

* * *

"Alright, I'm back." Jaune huffed. He was almost killed by a Grimm grabbing the sword, but on the plus-side, he did gain a level, however that works. The girl took the weapons, then she tried to put them together. Both kids were surprised when the weapons did end up into a functional device. "Wow, they certainly don't look like what I gathered."

**Turn in Weapons - Complete!**

"You...really think so?" The girl looked down and had to admit that the weapon looked pretty good. "I guess so, but I don't thi- watch out!"

The girl fired her rifle at a Beowolf that then decided to jump away, but the Grimm and the bullt caused the mountain of metal to fall down on the kids. This statement was proven false when Jaune opened his eyes, seeing the metal float away and the girl straining to push them away.

"Huh? You did that?" Jaune looked at the metals and the girl. "That...was...awesome!"

The girl set the last of the metal scrap down. "It's...not a useful Semblance against the Grimm."

"It's not useless! You saved us! Just think of the possibilities if you send swords flying at the Grimm!" Jaune grinned as another idea came to him. "In fact, other Hunters have metal swords AND armor. I bet if you went to Mistral and use your magnet powers in their annual tournaments, you could get enough money so you won't have to live in this dump anymore. Why, they could even put your face on a cereal box!"

The girl blushed. "You...really think people want to see this face?"

"Girl, I know even the Schnee girls want to be like you." Jaune grinned, and not because the wall of text popped up again.

**Turn in!**

**Refining the Forge**

**Level 1 - Easy**

**With the proper tools, a seed has grown into a beautiful flower...if the seed was hot metal and the tools was a factory...you get the idea.**

**Received:**  
**40 EXP**  
**20 Lien**  
**Piercer (Schnee)**

**A Bit on the Side**  
**1/10 Side Quests Complete**

**Nothing is More Badass Than Treating a Woman With Respect!**  
**1/1 Woman Treated with Respect**  
**1 Badass Rank up!**

Jaune blinked. He became a badass for being nice? He definitely had to see what that was about. Looking up, he saw that the girl had already departed...and then realized he didn't ask her name.

* * *

_((True list:_  
_Jaune as the Knight_  
_Pyrrha as the Gladiator_  
_Ren as the Aura Artist_  
_and Nora as Queen of the Castle))_


	29. Harry Potter

Harry Potter looked around the Magical History classroom. It was a mess, with charts and maps littered on the walls and desk. Considering the fact that the previous teacher was a ghost, that was saying something. But Harry paid more attention to the teacher. He was sloppily dressed in slacks and a shirt, his tie not even on straight. He wondered if the man with the round glasses and messy hair was a relative of his but quickly dismissed it on the basis of the green hair color.

The man zoomed to the front of the class. "Good morning class! I am Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, and this is First Year Magical History! Now, as some of you may have heard, this class had been taught before by Professor Binns, whose ghost has been teaching Hogwarts until recently. The reason is, despite rumors, Professor Binns has been aware he is a ghost but continued to teach Magical History until the Headmaster found a suitable replacement. Nevertheless, Binns had moved on when I applied for this position, so Magical History will no longer be used for sleeping! Is that clear, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron shot up from his desk. "Uh, wha?"

"I said, is that clear, Mr. Weasley!" Ron quickly nodded. Doctor Oobleck took a sip from his thermos and zoomed to another part of the classroom. "First, we will cover the rules of the classroom! No sleeping! No eating! If you have a question, an answer to my question or are in need of immediate use of outside facilities such as the restroom, raise you hand and speak only when I call you! You are also not allowed to bully other students regardless of your backgrounds! Repeated offenses in the classroom will result in detention, and any more may result in suspension or even expulsion!"

"Ideally, the first class will cover the syllabus and an quick history of important names such as Dumbledore and Flamel! However, History is not just a thing of the past; we are living in history now, and not only has Wizarding Britain left a war, but we have an opportunity to learn the true history." Harry jumped as the man appeared in front of him. "Harry Potter, if you can please step to the front of the classroom."

Harry gulped, but he went up anyway.

"Now, raise you hand if anyone of you have read the Harry Potter Books?" Out of everyone, only Harry hadn't read them. "Now, continue to raise your hand if you consider the materials in these books true!"

Only a few Muggleborns dropped their hands. It should be noted that Hermione Granger continued to raise her hand, but Oobleck already dropped his.. Oobleck stepped away from the students and in front of Harry. "Now, I noticed that you have not raised your hands to either question. I have one of the books on me, and I want you to confirm if any part is true. I want you to be honest and truthful."

Harry nodded. However, he couldn't help but feel bad about himself as he refuted every point in the book. Forget the fact that he didn't have a regular bedroom until recently, but he has never heard of half of these creatures or countries. And while he said no to every question, he could see his classmates whispering to themselves.

"I can't believe Potter would lie about everything he's done..."

"Harry's nothing but an attention seeker..."

"He's probably a squib since he doesn't know anything about magic..."

"That is enough." The class froze as Doctor Oobleck shut his book and set it back on his desk. "First of all, I am sorry for the questions, Mr. Potter. Second, can anyone tell me why you decided to blame Mr. Potter for the author's work?"

Hermione raised her hand. She was either brave enough to answer or she cared more about participating in class. "Professor Oobleck, it could be that Harry Potter is just revealing the truth to us."

"First, it's Doctor Oobleck. Second, Mr. Potter would have agreed with the lies or reveal the truth to a small circle of people if he had lied earlier. Since he chose to stick with the truth from the beginning, it's easy to conclude that he never had any lies to hide behind in the first place and that the books are indeed pure fiction that has never received his input!" Oobleck stared at his students, seeing no more questions. "There are many lesson I am teaching you, not just from what happened in the past but how it affects us today and what effect it could have on future generations. Please take note that Harry Potter is not the first wizard whose name had drawn profit without his knowledge. That is all."

Soon, the class ended. Harry was torn betwen bolting out of the classroom and just avoiding the mass, but Oobleck held him by the shoulder. "May I have a second of your time, Mister Potter?"

"Um, okay?"

"First, I do apologize if I made you uncomfortable up there." Oobleck slowed down as he took a sip of his coffee. "I am available after classes, so if you have anything you want to talk about, you can speak to me. I won't ask about your personal life, but I do have one question before you go. Why did you become a wizard?"

"Well, my parents were magical." Harry saw that Oobleck didn't seem convinced. "...And I wanted to get away from my relatives."

"Really?" Oobleck sipped his coffee. "So you decided to escape to a world where you were famous. With a fame that seems to disagree with you."

"Um...yeah?" Harry felt foolish about that.

Oobleck finished his cup and wrote down a note. "You should head on to your next class. If they do not accept the note, let me know and I'll straighten it out."

And Harry left the classroom. He felt that he learned a lot about the wizarding world's view and that the professor was fair and stern even if he did something worse than Snape. However, he was deeply bothered by Doctor Oobleck's words even though he gave a good answer.

Why did he become a wizard?


	30. Super Smash Bros: Voices in the Head

_((I would have posted a short story about Exon Blazer, the dog-faunus replacement for Boris in case people wanted to use ASHB, but I already know that people don't comment on the OCs._

_Anyway, this story is based on the Eva/Warhammer story where Shinji bases his influence on some Warcraft figures. Or rather, it's based on some stories following that concept, like where Harry emulates Fate/Stay Night or Shinji emulates Smash Bros (and after that, had to try this version out).))_

* * *

Jonathan was not a traditional man as his father, John Arc the Third. However, with seven beautiful daugthers and one awesome son, he wished he was. "It's time for Christmas shopping. Remember girls, no handhelds, no copies of the same game even if it's one of those MMOs, no Skylander dohickies and no new consoles. Those SchneeBox Ones are pretty expensive..."

"Ah...At least Little Big Planet 3 is also on PS3."

"Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom! Sonic Boom!"

"I hope Dad doesn't freak out from Bayonetta..."

"Oh? They reduced the price of Xenoblade."

"Let's see...Witch and the Hundred Knights or Earth Defense Force?"

"Hyrule Warriors was good. I wonder if I should grab the rest of the DLC?"

"Deception, eh? Fu fu fu..."

Jaune looked around, uncomfortable with choosing a game. Sure, games interested him, but he never got to play one. The girls always hogged the three consoles they had at home, and the only times the girls didn't play were during school, bed or training, three of the things he has in common with his sisters.

"Here." Jaune looked up, suddenly holding a bag handed to him by a man with a cane. "Merry Christmas."

"Um, sir? Isn't this yours?"

"Don't worry," the man chuckled. "Glynda locked up my console. Needless to say, I won't be playing that anytime soon."

Jaune blinked as the man walked away.

* * *

Soon, everyone had come back to the Arc home. Despite the mix of games, the girls couldn't decide which game to play first or who would play first. It wasn't until Jaune moved that the girls heard the bag.

"Hey, I wonder what our little brother got?" She snatched the bag as the other girls tackled their little brother. Seven against was never fair (to Jaune). "Let's see what kiddy game he has...Oh, it's Super Smash OMIGOD! How did the tyke get Supers Smash Bros?"

The girls darted around the game box. Sure enough, it was Super Smash Bros, the latest one. The girls were too busy with their training and had forgotten to reserve it. It was a game so popular that it was hard to find in stores. "Oh man, this one can play 8 players!"

Jaune grinned, more from hearing that than from being free. It was nice, especially since the Arcs kepts the 4 Wiimotes in addition to the current Gamepad and three Pro controllers.

"We should totally get one of those Amiibos." And Jaune's smile dropped. "Maybe we should one of each for us."

Jonathan had come into the living room after unpacking the rest of their shopping trip. "And what is an Amiibo?"

"They're figurines of-"

"No."

"But daaad, we got to fill up the eighth player slot and we don't want to use a computer player."

"No Skylander dohickies." Jonathan's word was final. "Besides, I see eight here. You should let your brother play."

And so Jaune played his first game and he fell in love with it. 

* * *

Jonathan was a man of tradition...mostly. Oh, he knew that Aura was traditionally unlocked with the help of another person, but there were other ways. As such, the Arc family trained their family hard, and if their fight-or-flight just so happens to respond by unlocking their Aura, it was tradition.

But what Jonathan had changed was the normal father-to-child training. He had been forced to retire early due to an Grimm injury that still limps in his leg even to this day. As such, his daughters had taken over the training, the eldest ones helping out the younger ones. However, only Jaune had not been able to awaken his Aura. It wasn't his fault nor his sisters; Jaune was the kind of person who wouldn't hurt his family no matter what.

Which was why Jaune felt a bit more confident today. Super Smash Bros was the type of game that everyone liked playing so much that half of the girls' other purchases haven't been opened yet. Even if the other girls took a break on the other consoles, half of the girls would be playing on Smash and he wouldn't be locked out due to player limits.

As a result, Jaune was able to see the likes of Link, Marth, Ike, Metaknight, Pit, Robin and Shulk swing their blades (coincidentally, he choose to be a Mii Swordsman that Jonathan had created in his spare time).

He was ready. 

* * *

He was not ready. There was a reason why Jonathan had told the girls never to emulate games in training, and as it turns out, a fancy way to swing a sword was no match for his sister's fierce and true combo.

"What's the matter, brother? Can't keep up with a real Hunter?" His sister knocked the sword out of his hand and kicked him back. She then lifted her sword. "You should always consider every match as your last. Now, this is your last!"

His sister rushed in, eager to thrust her blade into his heart. Except, to everyone including Jaune, they knew that Jaune wouldn't die because she wouldn't kill him. She'll just pull back at the last- "Shit!"

She tripped. And worse, she was falling towards Jaune. Jaune was in danger. He knew it as soon as that foreign feeling flooded him that he gained the power to fight back, but it wasn't the power to keep him from dying. 'I am going to die!'

**'Greninja!'**

Everyone stopped breathing. Jaune was...Jaune was not impaled by a sword. No, some sort of green doll was lodged onto her blade, and Jaune was a few feet away. It was Jonathan that spoke up. "Jaune, grab your sword."

Jaune slowly made his way there. But how did he survive? As he picked it up, he was about to assume the proper Arc form-

**'No, we make our own fates.'**

Jaune didn't know what was happening, but he understood, and he held his sword with both hands. 

* * *

_((There is a reason this is a Snippet: I just realized that in trying to focus on the eight-player excuse, I essentially added a decade for two or three more Smash Bros games. Either I make Jaune hold onto the Wii U or I use Melee to make the timeline flow easier, but if I choose Melee, it'll be hard toget Jaune a special reason to like Smash.))_

_Oh, and before I forget, the reason Jaune gets a Smash-related Semblance:  
_

_No one knows how Semblance is formed. However, one theory is that Semblance is formed not by genetic lottery but from willpower. For example, Yang no longer wants to be weak after her encounter with the Beowolves, so she was granted Absorption to make use of her enemy's strength. Blake is used to running away, so she leaves behind shadows to help her escape. Weiss grew up as heiress to the Dust industry, so it was unavoidable that her Semblance amplifies the power of Dust._

_Therefore, when Jaune experienced a great joy playing Smash Bros and his Aura unlocked soon after..._


	31. Super Smash Bros: Smash Mansion

_((In celebration of the upcoming Smash Bros (for the Wii U) (at the time of writing), I decided that this and the next three chapters will be dedicated to Smash. Got a problem with it? Settle it in Smash!))_

_((Also, for readers out there, the Smash Mansion is a fan-created setting where all the Smashers live together. It's used as an easy setting in most Smash Bros fanfiction, and Awkward Zombie the webcomic has an apartment version of it.))_

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin gazed outside the window. His office was built on top of the school's tower. In tactical term, this allowed a 360 degree view of the surrounding area, where the school could only be accessed by airship and the Emerald Forest was the only stable foot path. In reality, Ozpin had the tower built so that he could enjoy the view.

"Ozpin!" James walked into the office. "What are we going to do about that?"

"That?" Ozpin looked at where James was pointing, into the Emerald Forest. "Oh, that. I must say, that looks like a nice mansion."

"Yes, but that's not the point." James frowned. "I would storm the place with guns blazing, but since the forest is part of the school, I need your permission to attack."

Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "We'll just send a team to shakes hands."

James stared at Ozpin. "Are you out of your mind? There's an unknown building out there."

"Yes, and I am simply applying common sense." Ozpin enjoyed the look on James's face as he tried to counter that statement.

"...What kind of common sense are you using?"

"If it was an enemy, they would not erect a building in plan sight, and even if they did, I do not see any siege weapons." Ozpin smirked as James had to admit to his point. "And since the building is in a Grimm-populated sector owned by a renowned school, I'm guessing they teleported there."

James had to agree with that logic... "What kind of common sense is that!"

* * *

"Ugh...did I fight a Mechron with a wooden sword?" Shulk woke up on the couch and held his head. "What a headache. Link, can you pass me the hangover cure?"

Link tossed him a bottle, and when Shulk opened it, a fairy flew around. "Huh, strangely effective. Man, what were we doing last night?"

Link waved his hand from the floor. "Oh yeah, Crazy Orders. You Smashers know how to throw a party."

And then there was a knock at the door. Shulk looked down, realizing he was in his underwear. "Oh man. Link, answer that for me. I need some clothes!"

Link pulled out another fairy as Shulk fled the room. Feeling better, he got up, opened the door, and said "...". Then he closed it.

"Oh, you're up early." Marth came in with a cup of coffee. "Is someone at the door? Hopefully you didn't just send them away without a word."

Marth opened up the door, seeing four girls waiting outside. "Sorry about that. Link is more a man of action than word."

The girl with white hair blushed at seeing the Hero King. "O-oh, there's no need for apologes. Anyway, my name is Weiss Schnee, and this is my team, led by Ruby here. We were sent by Beacon Academy to find out more about this place."

Marth nodded. "Very well, I suppose we can also check out this...Beacon later. With a guide, of course."

Weiss swooned.

* * *

It wasn't long before the girls realized that this was no ordinary building. After all, Ruby tried to attack a giant spiky turtle. Of course, Marth simply pointed out that Bowser was simply getting a bowl of fruit for breakfast.

"Huh, he looks too powerful to stick with fruits." Ruby commented, earning a grin from Bowser.

"You're missing the point!" Weiss shouted. "Look, just what kind of people are we going to meet?"

"First of all, Master Hand and Crazy Hand run this place, and before you get any misunderstandings, they are a pair of hands." Marth did not let the girls realize how crazy that sounds. "Anyway, they recruit different people from many worlds and many walks of life, all for the purpose of fighting. Bowser there is a king in a world where plants have eyes and give powers. Link, who you met earlier, comes from a world where he possess a shard of a powerful artifact. And I...well, I suppose 'worlds' is wrong term to use since I am rooming with others further from my timeline."

* * *

Eventually, the girls have been introduced to a couple of people. And animals. And animal people. And things that weren't animals or people.

"Wow, so many weapons..." Ruby drooled as they passed through the Hall of Items. "Oh Dust! I don't know why that laser cannon is in three pieces, but it's so going to be awesome when it's put together!"

Yang, though, was a bit concerned about something else. "That boy, Ness. Isn't he a bit too young to fight here?"

Marth chuckled. "Actually, not only is Ness one of the veterans in this mansion, but in his world, he defeated Gigyas, a...manifestation that no one can describe. Besides, we also have Bowser's kids joining in as well, and Bowser lets them rule over their own castles. Oh, and we do have a village kid who has never fought before...though he is the mayor of a small town."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "Don't you have any normal people?"

"Ah, yes, there is the Wii Fit Trainer... and Little Mac is just a boxer." Marth recalled. They then arrive at a large door. "And this, ladies, is the epitome of Smash Mansion, the fighting ring."

And when it opened up, the girls saw a boxing ring...and Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac were fighting casually.

"What the hell!" Yang gaped at the way Little Mac weaved through Wii Fit Trainer's blows, all that seemed to be based around yoga. "You call these normal people!" 

* * *

Eventually, the match was over, and after Marth explained the rules, the fighting ring reverted into a blank room. "That's not all it can do. We are able to fight superior, even multiple copies of ourselves. We also play a bit of Homerun, though it's probably different to what you are used to. I believe, though, that the Hands are going to introduce a few new modes to play with."

Ruby was close to fainting. "That sounds awesome."

"Indeed. This is far more advanced that what Dust and Schnee can offer." The girls looked behind them as Ozpin entered the room.

"H-headmaster Ozpin?"

"I do apologize, but the meeting was over sooner than I thought." Ozpin looked around the room. "We are making preparations to celebrate our quad-annual Vytal Festival. Of course, one of the key events is the tournament for our Hunters-in-Training. Of course, everyone wants to make the tournament as great as possible, and it seems everyone in here knows a great deal about tournaments."

"You want us to host it? Well, it is not my decision to-" A beeping from the computer caught Marth's attention. He typed through the screens. "Hm...it looks like Master Hand already approved of it. In fact, he wants you to do a 4 versus 4 on...Big Battlefield?"

Ozpin peeked at the screen. "Something wrong?"

Marth shook his head. "I kind of expected the Hands to upgrade the ring after the newcomers came in. Didn't think the stages could support more people now. Anyway, you four will be Red Team. Blue team will be...veterans Mario and Sonic along with newcomers Pac-Man and Megaman. And you all have to dress in...wait, looks like the Hands updated their identification system as well. Well, whenever you girls are ready, just step into the teleporter."


	32. Super Smash Bros: 1-UP

_((Originally, this was going to be a Mario crossover, but since I promised Smash...))_

* * *

Princess Peach doted on the little child in her bedroom. He had blue eyes and blonde hair, and it looked like he would be a princely boy when he grows up.

"Uh, Princess Toadstool?" One of the toads, or rather the Blue Toad, peeked into the room. "Is it true you have a...baby?"

"No, the stork injured his wing, so the doctor is taking care of him now. And I will take care of this little guy in the meantime." Peach tickled the boy's nose. "I wish he was my child, though."

Princess Peach paused as an idea came to mind. And then the wall broke down. "Gwahaha! I, Bowser, am here to take you, princess!"

And then the baby cried. "Shush, Bowser! He needs his nappy time!"

"Wait, you and..." Bowser looked at the baby and then at Peach. And then back at the baby, realizing that he did look like Peach. He then slumped and crawled back into his Clown Car. "Kamek, call off the troops."

The magic koopa swooped in. "But sire, it's just a little child. We'll just blast him and-"

"CALL. THEM. OFF." Kamek gulped and signaled the troops. Peach blinked as Bowser left, and knowing him, he wasn't going to sneak back in. She looked to the baby again.

"Ah, you saved me, and much faster than Mario did too. Blu, can you look after him? I need to...get something."

* * *

Mario and Luigi had been surprised to see Princess Peach with a baby, but Mario had traveled in time to know that even storks could make mistakes. Princess Peach told them that the baby's parents were gone and she decided to adopt him. "By the way, I have been trying to come up with a name for him. Normally, all the princes of the kingdom are named after their kingdom's sake, but in the Mushroom Kingdom, I just cannot think of a fine name for him."

Mario pondered on it. "Well, you don't have to stick with tradition. We can call him John."

Peach blinked. "John? That...I don't think that name has a royal ring to it."

"Of course it is. Why, there was a story about Prince John..." Mario looked at his frantic brother and knew he made a mistake. "...that did bad things. Sorry, wasn't thinking straight about that."

"It's okay. The name sounds nice, but the spelling could need some work." Peach thought it over. "Ah, Jaune. Short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. From now on, he is Jaune Mario Toadstool?"

Mario blinked. "Mario?"

"Well, he is going to have a great man to look up to when he grows up." Peach smiled. "Maybe a father even."

Mario shook his head, blushing. "Well, how can I say no? But I kinda find it hard to believe that Bowser would just pack up and leave after seeing the kid. Who knows when he'll be ba-"

The wall got torn down again. "You!"

Mario stood in front of Jaune and Peach. Bowser growled. "Not you! You, the green one!"

Luigi looked around. It took him a few seconds to realize there weren't any green toads. "M-m-me?"

"Yeah, you! I figured that Mario and Peach got married and had that baby, and I'll admit defeat on the fact that he got her before me. But I know they're going to make you the godfather." Bowser growled. "No one gets to be the kid's godfather but me!"

Luigi was shocked, more on getting Mario's nemesis than Bowser's misunderstanding. "Why meeeee!" 

* * *

Master Hand chuckled. When he had peeked into the world of Remnant, he noticed a boy that wouldn't measure to his standard of combat, and yet it was after he looked back at the Mushroom Kingdom that he had decided to...have some fun.

"Master Hand! Where is my son!" Princess Peach stomped into his realm, the flames of feminine fury surrounding her. Zelda and Samus followed, more to keep her out of trouble.

**"Oh? Are you certain that no one else tried to kidnap him? He is your son after all." ** Master Hand whimsically mused.

Peach growled at him. "Don't play games with me! I know Jaune was teleported by a spell only your Hands can use!"

Master Hand was prepared with an alibi. **"Hm, it could probably be Crazy Hand."**

_"Did someone call for me?" _ Peach smacked Crazy Hand with a pan so hard that his face dented the metal. _"Ow! I didn't even know I had a face!"_

**"Heh heh, feeling better?" ** Master Hand asked. Peach was still angry, but at least the proverbial fire seemed to have died down. **"Good, because, even if you have 1-UP'd the boy, he still has a destiny in his home."**

Peach stepped back, suddenly becoming lukewarm. "W-well, accidents do happen..."

**"Are you sure it was an accident?" ** Master Hand egged on the princess. ** "Rather funny that you're more cautious about them shrooms than you are curious about his home."**

"Stop making a big deal out of this." Samus waved her hand, not realizing that Zelda was connecting the dots. "Those 1-Up mushrooms bring back people from the brink of death, and she doesn't want to be reminded of that."

Master Hand laughed. **"Ha ha...oh, you don't know, do you? The 1-Ups don't revive you. They clone you."**

"What! That's just..." Samus shook her head. "Plants that just create another you just like that? That's just-"

"It makes perfect sense." Samus gaped at Zelda. "I've noticed that when I fought myself, there were slight differences, and I figured that they were Zeldas from different time periods. But the Mario Brothers, Peach and Bowser all looked the same. And then there's Dr. Mario."

**"The bearer of Wisdom indeed." ** Master Hand chuckled. **"And to answer that particular question, I had been planning for people to fight duplicates of themselves. Sadly, it's not easy to create fighters with matching styles, so I had decided to investigate various methods. What you fought in was a comparison between those mushrooms and time-travel. Needless to say, the 1-UPs are simplier to use. Just...don't think about your existence too much."**

"Wait, so there's an army of Marios waiting back at Mushroom Kingdom?" Samus shook her head. "Forget that. Peach, you're saying that you cloned someone else's kid? Seriously?"

"I...I just..." Peach couldn't take it any more and ran out, with Zelda trying to catch up.

Samus wanted to comfort her friend, apologize to her. But before that, she gazed back at Master Hand. "How long did you know about this?"

**"Oh, I told a little birdie where to go." ** Master Hand revealed his role. **"Besides, you have no need to worry. Everyone, you included, had taken a part of his life. He is no sheltered prince, but a fighter, and if things go well, a hero. Let's just say that this...adventure is his coming of manhood."**

* * *

Ozpin had just called for Team JNPR to meet him in the infirmary. If he was right, this should be an interesting meeting, and it concerned the lad who was sleeping in the bed. This had white armor plating, but below that, he wore a black hoodie and blue overalls, with a white cap that had a J on it. It also seems that he carried a few items in his pockets, though what seemed to be the most interesting weapon was his weapon of choice; it looked like a wooden hammer, but with a twist on the grip, it would expose a launcher on one end and a rocket on the other end.

JNPR entered the room, with Jaune catching up. "Hello, Headmaster. We were...what the-"

Nora made the connection. "Jaune, is that your long lost twin?"

Jaune shook his head slowly. "All my siblings are girls. What's going on?"

Ozpin smirked. "This, Team JNPR, is going to be your extra credit."

* * *

_Trophy Description for 1-Up Mushroom:_

_Eating one of these mushrooms will add another you. "1-Up." Even just saying it aloud feels so right. "Was getting more 1-Ups and increasing the number of us the adventure's ultimate objective?" All the Marios got together and discussed this theory. The end._


	33. Super Smash Bros: Master Ruby

Penny looked down at the orange plastic bottle and then at her wrist. 9:55 in the night. five more minutes until the pills wore off, and unfortunately, the bottle was currently empty. Looking outside the window, she quickly recalled the ingredients in the pills and saw a Dust Store coming up. "Blue, stop here!"

The two soldiers pulled up at the humble little store, and Penny turned to her sister. "You just stay here, okay? I'm going to grab some stuff. I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

Penny smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

* * *

Penny didn't curse. Such words were not in her vocabulary, but she was getting a quick lesson from her two bodyguards as they traded blows with Torchwick and his goons. The problem is, Penny's group was nowhere near the entrance, they were protecting the old man who owned the store, and any stray bullets could ignite the numerous jars of Dust in the store. In fact, Torchwick happily encouraged the last detail as Penny's swords were pre-occupied with deflecting every bullet.

"Boss! We're running low on bullets!" The thug discard his cartridge.

"Oh, I suppose we should just give up." Roman rolled his eyes. "Just grab some Dust and load them up!"

Penny felt the heat and cold of the Dust projectiles hitting the counter. The red soldier cursed more. "I was hoping they wouldn't think of that."

"Well, it could be worse." The blue soldier suggested. Just then, Penny's clock beeped. It was ten. Penny glared at the blue soldier before withdrawing all her swords, just in time for something red to rocket out of the jeep and into the store...

* * *

Roman Torchwick, Dust thief extrodinaire, dusted his jacket after he reached the roof.

"Not how I planned my escape, but better than going to jail." He gazed at the burning wreckage of the store. It was too bad that the dust couldn't be salvageable as something red jumped out of the... "Hm, if I'm not mistaken, you're the one who flew into the store and blew it up, Red. Aren't you worried about the lives you endangered."

The girl with black and red hair looked up, a confident smile on her face. "I don't have to worry about my sister, for she possesses the most powerful weapon: AURA!"

Roman rolled his eyes. "...Oh, of course. And here, I thought it was something more useful. Now, why don't you just make yourself useful and leave?"

The girl smirked as Roman aimed the butt of his cane at her, a crosshair signifying the mode of his weapon. "Level Two, activate!"

Roman was surprised when bullets flew out of her hand, then he had to step to the side as the girl jumped up and tried to smash his head in. A glance to the side, though, and he figured that escape was truly more important than his job. He threw a red crystal at the girl, who caught it, and it seems that she didn't think that Roman would shoot the Fire Dust without hesitation. He heard the girl's last words: "This is going to suck!"

Roman quickly climbed into the Bullhead, but looking back, he had to gape. Not at the fact that the girl survived a point-blank explosion, but that she was joined by Glynda freakin' Goodwitch. "We got a Hunter!"

* * *

Glynda was relieved this mystery girl was alive, but how would come later as it seems that Roman had a partner, and with the amount of fireballs his partner was throwing, Glynda had to switch to a defensive stance. "Get out of here!"

"Hey, this is my opponent! Go get someone to arrest!" Glynda wanted to use her crop to smack the girl, but said crop was busy casting spells back at the Bullhead. "Let me show you...Level 6!"

Glynda blinked as the girl seemed to have dissolved into some sort of black matter, and it seems both occupants were surprised as she reformed into one- no, five swords.

* * *

"Seriously?" Roman bawked at the dark pulsing blades. "I don't suppose you have a plan for this."

His partner observed the swords closely. Roman was able to fly the Bullhead with only a few scratches on the hull, and it seems the Huntress didn't attack as she would hit her strange ally. However, she noticed that one of the swords was larger than the others, and as she looked at the hilt, there seemed to be some sort of shining gem...

And when she directed all of her fire at the large sword, the other blades converged to protect this obvious weakness. Roman wasted no time flying the Bullhead at max speed, already disappearing into the night.

* * *

"Ruby! What were you thinking!" Penny ranted. "You almost blew us up, then you decided to break your limiters. How did you even do that?"

"Easy, I removed them."

"But...you can't remove them by yourself. It's impossible! It just doesn't compute!" Penny took a deep breath. "Anyway, you just broke several protocols tonight. Father is not going to be please with us."

Glynda shook her head. Seeing a girl lecturing a sword the size of the building would draw humor in some people, but after the soldiers wrote a check of silence to the Dust store, this Atlas group and Glynda were hiding in a warehouse. "Is...Ruby able to change back?"

The sword huffed. "You can't tell me what to do, ma'am! I shape-shift for no one! Not even for...cookies!"

"Technically, this girl is right." Ozpin smiled as the sword-turned-girl grabbed the bag of cookies and began devouring them. "So, I was away of Gheppetto's...child project, but I don't recall him making another girl so...extrordinary."

"Oh, Professor Sakurai created me." Ruby muttered between bites. "He worked so hard that he fell into a coma, though, so Atlas and Uncle Geppetto continued to work on me. I say I am combat-ready!"

"Destruction-capable, but not combat-ready." Penny turned to Ozpin. "Please don't tell anyone what you heard of tonight."

"That's alright, James is one of my dearest friends, and I respect his secrets." Ozpin smirked as he pulled out a bottle full of pills. "In fact, Miss Ruby, Miss Penny, we both agreed to an alternate...testing ground. Have you ever heard of Beacon?"

* * *

_Ruby's Power Levels:_  
_1- Simple fists, grapple and shielding system._  
_2- Master Hand- One hand is enhanced with bullets, lasers and rocket punches._  
_3- Master Crazy Hands- The other hand is enhanced with bombs, though it is a bit buggy._  
_4- Master Crazy Hands 4- Both hands get an upgrade to include attacks like flying cards, energy balls and laser stabbers._  
_5- Shadow- She becomes a doppleganger with her opponent's moves recorded_  
_6- Swords- She becomes not one, not two but five giant swords._  
_7- Beast- She becomes a giant creature, not to be mistaken for a Grimm._  
_8- Giant- She becomes a giant...thing. Sometimes with four arms._  
_9- Fortress- She erects a fortress filled with danger and security systems._

_Note: Ruby is currently limited to fight at a maximum of Level 4...if the limiters worked like they're supposed to._

_Also, I originally planned for Ruby just to be machine-like, but the equation Master Hand=Announcer=50 Facts + Pokemon Theme Song decided that Ruby will be hammy._

* * *

Penny wondered what Atlas was thinking, sending her and Ruby to a school. She had always though that they would not want to reveal her, but Atlas did confirm Ozpin's offer and both...girls were sent to school. The only catch was that they had to pretend to be humans, and that was fine for Penny.

"Oh, it's almost time for your medicine, Ruby." Looking at her docile sister, Penny pulled out the pills and inserted two of them into Ruby's mouth. She was about to put it away when she took a close look at the pills. They weren't suppose to be orange...

"Thanks for the Tic-Tacs!" Penny looked up and watched as her Ruby had already opened the Dustship door. "Now who wants to battle on top of the ship with me?"

And without waiting for an answer, Ruby kicked the door open and climbed up, not even paying attention to the airsick boy who was clinging onto her for dear life. Worse, a girl with shotgun-gauntlets apparently agreed to the offer and followed her while the rest of the students fled from the wind raging from the door. Penny slumped over. "This is going to suck."


	34. Super Smash Bros: Pocket

"Ruby Rose, please come to the Headmaster's office immediately." Headmaster Ozpin released the intercom, then he added another thought in. "We have cookies."

Ozpin released the button and turned to the crowd of people. "On behalf of my wayward student, I apologize for her behavior."

By the way there were grumbling, though, it doesn't seem like they were happy at all. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Calm down, we are here to find out the truth, and in case that is true, a compromise that will be favorable to both our parties. Rest assured, she will not be treating this like a game."

"Can I have a cookie?" Ruby blinked, seeing that Ozpin didn't have cookies out and then seeing a lot of people there. She nervously laughed as she stepped out of the elevator and towards Ozpin's desk. "So...what is this about?"

"You know what it's about!" The big burly swordsman growled. "You stole our swords!"

"Ike, calm down." The handsome young man let go of his friend and turned to Ruby. "What he's implying is that you were involved in the theft of our swords, as well as a few other items of importance."

Ruby looked around. "I...don't know what kind of swords you're talking about."

"One's powerful at the tip, another one is perfectly balanced, then there's that guy who wields a two-hander with one hand, and we have a magic lightning sword. Not to mention the midget here has a fancy blade, the blondie has a fancier blade, the twins have swords that turn into bows, and then you got the green guy and his mini-me's set." The big burly man concluded his list. "I'm okay with that last detail, but that's before I found out my own sword went missing."

A big...penguin hopped up and down. "Who cares about some sword you stole-"

"Rite by conquest."

"Righted by conquest! Who care! Someone stole my favorite hammer!" The penguin grr'd at Ruby. "That's next to the hammer I keep at my side and my collector's edition golden hammer. Do you know how I feel?"

"How about how I feel? Someone stole my son's clown car!" A giant...spiky turtle roared. "Then they stole my nephews and niece's clown cars and took them in MY Clown Car!"

"Now, now, you three should calm down. It's not nice to blame the little girl for losing your stuff." A woman who looked as beautiful as a goddess calmed them down. She turned to Ruby with a smile. "Now then, perhaps you should tell me where you took the Three Sacred Treasures."

"I don't know where that armor is..." Ruby shook her head. "Look, it can't be me. I mean, I live in the dorms with my sister and Weiss Schnee. Do you think I can just shove all of that into my pocket?"

She missed seeing a kid getting a knowing look and whispering to the pretty woman. "Oh, I suppose that's true. By the way, my friend says that he was keeping some bees in his pocket-"

"Eep!" Ruby quickly pulled stuff out of her pocket in an attempt to find the bees. However, she slowed down, realizing that trying to pulls bees out with her hands was a bad idea, especially when it started to look like there weren't really bees inside. Then she looked up at the angrier crowd, the pile of stuff, and the headmaster. "Heh heh...no bees in here."

Ozpin shook his head. "Ruby, I made several exceptions, but only because you were a Hunter. I have no choice but to...expel you."

* * *

"Nooooooo!" Ruby shot out of her bed.

"Ruby! What's going on?" Weiss got out of bed and looked at her bunkmate's sheets. "Seriously? Playing games before bed? Some of us still need to sleep. Don't worry, girls, it's probably just a scary game."

Yang and Blake accepted that and simply went back to bed. As Weiss ducked back into her bed, Ruby tried to remember...yes, she was playing as the Villager on her 3DS before she went to bed. And snacking on a plate or two of cookies. Maybe three.

Ruby realized it was all a dream as she tucked her handheld into her pocket...then she realized she didn't have a pocket, couldn't feel any lumps in her pajamas. But then how...she reached in as if she was reaching into a pocket, and she pulled out her 3DS.

Ruby grinned. It looks like she has her own Pocket...

* * *

_((Ruby gaining a second Semblance called Pocket. In Smash, it's not only useful for grabbing projectiles, but it could also lock out weapons and dodge most attacks.))_

* * *

"Hm..." Ozpin had to figure out who snuck into the tower during the dance, and while Ruby proved to be cooperative, the only clue they got was the location of one hideout (and that was gained just by mentioning Torchwick's name). "Is there anything else you would like to add?

Ruby thought back to the fight. She fought the mystery girl, mystery girl fired arrows at her to escape, and she grabbed an- "Oh yeah, I got one of her arrows right-"

Glynda and Ironwood quickly moved, but it was too late. The arrow had already darted out and exploded on Ozpin's desk. Ozpin looked down at the light scorch mark and back at Ruby, who was was nervously chuckling. "You stored that in a Semblance."

Ruby nodded.

"And it preserves the speed of the object you stored."

Ruby meekly nodded.

Ozpin sighed. "Well, at least we learned that the attacker is very good at not leaving clues behind."


	35. OnePunch Man

How long has it been since that fateful day?

He could still remember the stench of ash and ember. The screams that were cut short and the grinding of metal. The sight of his mother's lifeless eyes. All this caused by an army, but not of Grimm or even monsters, but a cyborg, an efficient machine with the flesh of man.

By all rights, Jaune shouldn't have survived that day. He was just the last to die that day, but before he drew his final breath, he was found by Doctor Stench, a scientist who was chasing the destructive cyborg. Dr. Stench also made cyborgs in his free time.

It was ironic that Jaune, the weakest of the Arcs, had been revived in a robot body made for fighting. He owed a debt to Dr. Stench, and the deal to use his new body to hunt down the mysterious cyborg was good to both of them. After all, he did dream of being a hero, just not under these circumstances.

-

It had started out as a routine day for Jaune: hunt down Grimm to improve his skills and hunt down organizations to find the cyborg. However, the swarm of insects shouldn't be common in this cold weather, especially in clouds swarming over Menagerie, the City of Faunus. It seems that the population wisely fled, but he could see a few corpses here and there, no doubt wannabe thieves who risked their lives for and reaped the rewards. They were dry, not dehydrated but drain of all their fluids, most likely blood. And of course, standing...flying in the center of the clouds was a...Faunus. Never heard of a mosquito Faunus or any insect-type Faunus before. And of course, this...Mosquito Girl sees Jaune and sends a massive swarm of bugs at him.

Fortunately, Jaune's body was mostly metallic, but it didn't matter as Jaune quickly converted his energy out of his hands, finding concentrated lasers far more effective than Dust. Aerial advantage didn't matter since his laser could hit a thousand miles away, but it seems that the Mosquito Girl was quick-

**SHING**

Mosquito Girl looked at the cyborg's left arm, which was currently in her hands. One one hand, pardon the pun, it seems her target wasn't made of blood. On the other hand, it meant she wasn't wasting food. She grinned, thinking which limb to remove next. Perhaps his other arm? Maybe his legs...She looked down and gasped.

Jaune sheathed Corceas Mor, his family blade. Despite his upgrades, the sword remained composed of a stronger metal that Dr. Stench couldn't replicate. Despite his new upgrades, Corceas Mor did have its uses as he tossed the Mosquito's two legs away. It seems, though, that Jaune angered her, and he didn't have to look at the gathering insects to realize what she was doing. Mosquito Girl was gathering more blood, not to feed herself like he initially guessed, but it seems that she had more insects spread out than his wide-range scan could pick up. He had to get rid of her qui-

"Come back here, you little shit!" Jaune blinked as a bald man ran down the street. The bald man looked up and realized there was a big ball of mosquitos in the air as if he just noticed it now. "Whaaat...the hell is that?"

"This is not good." Jaune said more to himself. "You got to get out here! If she sees you, she'll drain you dry..."

Then the swarm descended. Jaune knew only one solution to this. More power surged through his arms, consuming the mosquitos in a wide beam. This was his most powerful attack, an energy wave that would eliminate everything in its path as the clear sky could attest to. However, it would spare nothing, and Jaune could only use it when there would be no casualities involved... "Crap! There was a casualty! I didn't think-"

"Wow, you saved me!" Jaune blinked as he turned around, seeing that the bald man didn't have a scratch on him. Except for the dust and the lack of clothes (which were most likely obliterated and not just blown off), the man stood around as if nothing had happened.

Jaune didn't have time to ponder this strange turn of events as he heard a chuckle in the sky, and to his dismay, the Mosquito not only lived, but she also transformed, gaining her legs back. By the time he moved his hand, Mosquito Girl swooped down and tore it off. By the time he noticed this, Mosquito Girl had claws into his side. It seems that Mosquito Girl got stronger by consuming more blood, and now, there was no way that Jaune could even match her if he had hands. There was no choice but to cut his mission short as he redirected his power into his core. "I'm sorry, Dr. Stench, but I have to do this...Thank you."

**SMACK**

"Man, I hate mosquitos."

Jaune blinked. How, he wanted to ask, but he couldn't even acknowledge what just happened. The bald man had simply slapped Mosquito Girl like one would slap a bug and sent her flying into lower orbit.

Unknown to them, the House of Evolution was trying to figure out how that man would be strong and why he was naked.

* * *

Living with Master Saitama was weird, Jaune thought as he prepared breakfast. It seems that Saitama couldn't get a job even at a fast food restaurant, so he eventually ended up living in Menagerie where rent was very cheap even for a human living with Faunus. It also looks like Grimm invaded this city pretty frequently. No surprise since he could guess that the Faunus' woe would attract them. However, the majority of Grimm attacking this place would range from Class A and S to Goliaths, and they proved to be a problem.

Well, they proved to be difficult if he was fighting them. Saitama simply punched them and walked home with a dejected look on his face.

Jaune had to know how Saitama got that strong, and he didn't think a simple workout would get him that strong. Fortunately, Saitama accepted him rather easily, and he was now doing training...housekeeping and all that stuff. Well, Jaune did see that one karate movie...

"I just realized something..." Jaune looked up from his meal, wondering what Saitama was thinking about. "I'm not famous!"

This was new, Jaune thought. "...What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, I was fighting that Paradise group, and I got mistaken for them! Heck, even the Paradise leader thought I was inspired by THEM!" Saitama pouted.

Jaune was about to point out...but it was true now that he thought about it. No one had mentioned the House of Evolution even though it used to front as a Faunus cult, and yesterday, there was no news about the Paradise group, only instead headlining the news of Beacon's youngest Huntress-In-Training. "...Are you, by chance, registered as a Hunter?"

"A what-er?"

Jaune sighed as Saitama tried to figure the word out. "A Hunter, people who are trained to fight Grimm. Even those who fail to graduate a hunting academy are qualified to serve in the military. Unfortunately, criminals like Torchwick also have enough Hunter training, him especially as he remains uncaught even to this day. I guess, since Hunters are commonplace, it may not have crossed anyone's mind that unregistered 'civilians' can fight too."

Saitama got the gist of it. "So people are going to recognize me if I just sign up?"

"It's not that simple. Hunters-in-Training are registered when they enter an accreditted hunting academy, and only when they graduate are they registered as Hunters. The latest anyone can register as a Hunter-in-Training, though, is at the age of 17, and only Beacon Academy accepts students that late. It should also be noted that Beacon is considered the premier hunting academy, so their standards are high." Jaune took a breath. "Fortunately, I think I can forge some fake transcripts for this purpose, and you could probably pass as 17. I-"

"You're still talking too much!" Saitama interrupted him. "No need to give me the summary. How soon can you make those transcripts?" 

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin looked out towards the horizon as the newest batch of students sailed into the sky.

"Ozpin, these two transcripts seems a little odd..." Glynda looked at the profiles. "Their records don't seem to match up."

"Well, if we wanted only the best, then we might as well choose from the second-best school." Ozpin looked at the screen. "Oh, those two. Yep, their transcripts are fake."

"Wait, what?" Glynda growled. "You knew and yet you-"

"Jaune had faked his transcript, but he had been careful to take a mock exam, both written and physical. He went with Haven's tests, which are a bit difficult, and he came out with a perfect 100." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "In addition, he is the last of the Arcs."

Glynda blinked. "The Arcs? I thought they all passed away. But what about Saitama? His grades are abysmally poor."

"After seeing his...condition, Jaune truly is the last. And you are right that Saitama is no genius." Ozpin looked down. "However, he was taking the same mock exams as Jaune, and not only did he get good grades in the physical portion, but he broke the records in each of them."

"I don't see how breaking the school records-"

"He broke the world records, both Faunus and human." Ozpin smirked as Glynda tried to figure that out. "If anything, he shattered them so much that they're not recorded because he jumped into the roof...without any sign of Semblance."

"Th-that's impossible!" Glynda denied.

"Perhaps, but it seems that Jaune has the utmost respect for him." Ozpin turned back to the forest. "I'm willing to see why."

* * *

_((So there are at least two stories casting Jaune as Saitama, aka the guy who kills things with one punch. However, I decided to cast Jaune as Genos the bishy cyborg and Yang as Saitama._

_...Then I figured Yang does not want to lose her hair no matter how interesting the concept is, so Saitama is Saitama.))_


End file.
